Return of The Betrayed Champion
by TheWingedWolf99
Summary: Ash Ketchum never won a league. And there is a reason why. Now his mother is dead and he has been betrayed by most of his friends. Will Ash be able to take what is rightfully his? Aided in his quest by Brock and Dawn, Ash takes on the hardest tournament - the Champions League. But with the League wanting him dead, will Ash be able to become Pokémon Master? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1 

*Sinnoh League, Semi-Finals*

"Pikachu and Latios are both unable to battle. All six of Ash's Pokémon have been eliminated. So moving on to the finals is Tobias – the victor", the referee announced the decision. Again he had come so close to winning, he could almost taste victory. But again – like always – he had failed. He had been defeated. And that too by a person using Legendaries. Was that even allowed? It didn't matter anymore. He had lost. Ash Ketchum had lost another league.

Coming out of the gate he meets his friends. All tell him what a great battle it was. How great all of his Pokémon had tried. Ash forces a smile on his face. He'll try again next year. He always has.

*Unknown Location, same day*

"So, the situation has gotten so bad that you had to send legendaries to stop a little boy", the voice coming from a video screen hung on the wall asks. The owner of that voice is a man, half hidden in the shadows, wearing a beige suit, his faithful Persian by his side.

"The runt is following in his father's footsteps. You need to stop him before he becomes too much of a threat. Do you understand, Goodshow?" said Giovanni, the Team Rocket boss.

"Sir, he is a kid. Only a minor inconvenience-" The man now identified as Charles Goodshow, the founder of the Pokémon league, tried to speak but was cut off immediately.

"That kid managed to beat Team Rocket many times, disbanded Team Aqua and Magma, and more recently managed to beat two LEGENDARY Pokémon under the league's command – even after your constant dampening of his Pokémon's' abilities. I will hear no more on this matter. Ash Ketchum must be done for", said the now furious man.

"But, Mr Rocket –", Goodshow tried to speak something but was again cut off by the Rocket boss, anger seeping into his words.

"Enough. I give you a month at the very most. After that Ash Ketchum must never even come close to a Pokémon again. Otherwise our deal will be off. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir", was the only thing Charles Goodshow could utter before the line cut off from the other end. The Rocket boss rarely got furious with him, but when he did, it meant one thing, trouble. Quickly thinking of a plan, he called his best man stationed outside.

"Tobias, I have a mission for you. One that I believe you will like", said Goodshow, smiling wickedly.

*Pallet Town, Few days later…*

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted a 16-year old Ash Ketchum as he opened the door of his house and greeted his mom's favourite and only Pokémon-"Hey Mr. Mime, where's Mom?" Suddenly, someone took him in a crushing hug from behind.

"Oh Ash, I missed you so much!" said Delia Ketchum, a brown haired woman in her late thirties as she hugged him tight. Her son spent most of his time away from her, so such reunions were always great.

"Jeez! Mom, calm down, you're crushing me!" said Ash as a forgotten Pikachu sniggered at the side-lines. "And hello to you too Pikachu"-she said breaking the hug as Pikachu waved at her. "I hope Ash has been properly taking care of you". "Pika" said the powerful electric rodent nonchalantly as he continued smirking at Ash.

"Mom, I have to drop my Pokémon off at Professor Oak's Corral, I'll be back soon" said Ash as he ran out of the door, Pikachu following him, but not without a sigh.

"Just back and already away. Just like his father. Just like Richard", said Delia as she reminisced her times with Ash's father. The boy had taken after him in so many ways, the similarity was striking. She had no idea that a man, hidden in a red cloak, was watching their every move from his comfortable position in a tree.

"So he's the son of the previous Kanto champion, Richard "Red" Ketchum. Well no wonder the league is scared. Son of a champion AND an aura guardian. This boy could very well overthrow them. He needs to be broken – badly. Well, good thing they sent me. Ash Ketchum will no longer be threat. But for my plan to succeed, I will need some time. Enjoy your good days Ash Ketchum. There aren't many left." He then called his Darkrai from the pokeball, and with a gust of wind, Tobias was gone.

*Few days later, the fork between Pallet Town and Pewter City*

"So Brock, when are you going to start training at the Pokémon Med School", Ash asked, still trying to believe the fact that Brock won't be joining him in his quest in the next region.

"A few months' time, same as when you start your next journey", answered Brock. "That said, where do you plan to head off next?"

"I don't really know. Unova sounds cool, but then I also heard a new kind of phenomena called mega-evolution was discovered in Kalos. So it's a tie between those two regions", answered Ash, thinking hard about where to go but not getting a clear answer.

"Well, you still have time, better decide it later"

"Yeah. Well, here we are. I guess this is here where we go our ways. Bye Brock", Ash said to the older teen with a smile, one that was genuinely answered.

"Bye Ash. See ya", said Brock, waving and walking towards Pewter City. Ash stood there for a second and then turned towards the way leading to Pallet town. What stood there had Ash wondering.

Standing above Ash on a cliff was an Absol.

"Wow, I didn't know there were any Absol in Kanto. Well I guess they just keep on modifying the local gene pool", Ash mused. He had no idea what was lying in wait for him in Pallet town. If he did, he would know why the Absol was here. Because of the disaster happening in Pallet town.

*half-an-hour later, outskirts of Pallet Town*

"I hope Mom has made a big lunch for me. I feel I could eat the whole house right now. Want to race, Pikachu?" The boy asked his loyal and trusted partner.

"Pika Pikachu", said his partner. Ash was about to comment when he saw Pikachu's ear perk up and heard voices shouting.

"Huh? Let's go on top of that hill and see what's going on. I wonder if the Absol was here forecasting this. They are called the disaster Pokémon, right?" Ash said, more to himself than anyone, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

As soon as he reached the top of the hill, Pallet Town became visible. What he saw made his face pale. A house in Pallet Town was on fire. However, it wasn't the fire that made him pale, it was who the house belonged to. He easily recognised that this was the house he grew up in.

Abandoning all bad thoughts that seemed to cloud his mind, he ran down the hill and straight to Pallet Town. What he saw made his body go cold and numb. Professor Oak was there along with Gary talking to Officer Jenny.

"Officer. Professor. What happened? Where is mom? Is she alright?" he asked, barely catching his breath as Pikachu finally caught up to him. "Why are you all looking at me like this?" he asked, a little intimidated by the hostile look on their faces.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" asked the officer in a serious tone. "Yes", Ash said, gaining a little confidence. "But where is my mom? What happened?"

"Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest for the murder of Delia Ketchum and later setting her house on fire" the lady officer said harshly, ignoring Ash's – in her opinion – false concerns.

"What?" Ash blurted out. "My mother….is dead?" asked Ash, unable to fathom her meaning even though he knew what the words meant. "But…..how can you even think I would kill her, she was my mother. Professor Oak, Gary, why don't you tell her she has the wrong person!" His shocked gaze was met by their stoic expressions.

"They have already told me how you are" she said harshly. "You are coming with me, Mr. Ketchum. Whatever you have to speak, will be said in court" she said, grabbing Ash by the collar. And she got a small thunder shock in return.

Looking down, she saw the sight of an angry Pikachu glaring at her, fangs bared and fur standing on edge.

"It's all right Pikachu, calm down", Ash said giving a sad glance to Pikachu. "Yes officer, I will come with you". Giving one last glance to an ashamed looking Oak and a sniggering Gary, Ash stepped into the policewoman's motorcycle and took Pikachu in his arms.

He took one last look at the burnt remains of what was once his home as the motorcycle sped off into the distance.

*The next day, Pewter City Gym*

Brock was skipping through channels on his old TV when a newsflash caught his eye. The attractively dressed woman spoke from her desk, "For those of you just joining us, we have received confirmation that a 'Delia Ketchum' has been found dead in the fire that broke out in Pallet Town yesterday". Brock's food went the wrong way and he broke in fits of cough. Recovering slightly, he turned up the volume of the TV.

"The policewoman stationed in the area confirmed her death and also told us that their forensic experts found Delia Ketchum was already dead when the fire broke out. Her son Ash Ketchum has been taken into custody as the prime suspect for the case. In other news…"

Brock turned off the TV unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "Mrs. Ketchum dead….Ash in custody…"he couldn't even think about it. Most of all he knew Ash couldn't even hurt anyone, at least not fatally. He immediately decided he had to call Dawn, but then his mother popped into the room.

"Brock, there is a Dawn Berlitz waiting for you on the phone. Come fast dear, she says it's important". Brock immediately hurried off to get the phone. This would need all the help he could get.

*Few moments earlier, Berlitz household*

Dawn had just woken up from a rather disturbed sleep. She hadn't been able to fall asleep easily since Ash and Brock left. She assumed it was because she had become accustomed to the travelling lifestyle they all had. Then she heard her mom shout from downstairs. Sensing the worry and disbelief in her mother's voice, she went immediately downstairs.

Johanna Berlitz, a middle aged woman with navy blue hair and a beauty that belied her appearance, was watching the TV with wide eyes. She turned to Dawn as she appeared but Dawn had already seen what was on the TV and gone pale faced.

"Ash arrested….no…NO", she screamed unable to believe what she had seen. She decided she should call Brock. The older teen would know what to do

*Present time, Pewter City Gym*

"Yes Dawn, it will be best if you come as soon as possible". Brock was speaking to someone on the phone – apparently Dawn – and was trying to calm her.

"No, I don't believe Ash would ever do this. It has to be a mistake, It has to be" Brock said after a pause.

"Yes, I will pick you up at the harbour tomorrow. Don't worry we'll get Ash out of this." Brock answered. "Bye, Take care Dawn" he finally said and cut the call.

*The next day, Vermillion city harbour*

Brock was waiting on the edge of the harbour, waiting for Dawn to arrive. She had taken the fastest ferry possible from Sinnoh to Kanto – The S.S. Kate. Then he saw the boat arriving. A small speck at first, it grew larger as it drew nearer. Finally it docked and people began to get off the boat. Brock expected her to be in front of the line rushing to meet him but she wasn't there. People continued to come but Dawn did not. Finally the line of people coming down ended, but there was no sign of Dawn.

Now Brock started to get worried. He knew that Dawn would have been the first in line to help whenever Ash needed any help so it was next to impossible that she hadn't bothered to come. He went to the captain who was now getting off the boat.

"Sir would you mind telling me whether a passenger by the name of Dawn Berlitz boarded the ferry or not" Brock asked politely. "What do you take me for? Go and ask the ferry services. Stop bothering me" the captain replied, seeming pretty irritated.

Brock was in no mood for games. He grabbed the captain by his collar and growled threateningly "You will tell me right now whether she boarded the ferry or not. Otherwise I'll make sure you never get on a boat again". Brock didn't get angry often, but when he did it was one hell of a show of wrath. Both Ash and Dawn had learnt to stay clear of him if he was in a rage.

"Ok…Ok calm down. Just wait a minute" the captain seemingly intimidated by the sudden change in the man's attitude said and called his subordinate and inquired something.

"Nope, she never boarded the ferry. Now if you allow me I've got to go" the captain said and Brock let go of his collar. "So Dawn never boarded the boat…..something is wrong here. I should talk to Johanna as soon as I get home" he thought to himself, walking towards the Bus Station to catch the bus to Pewter City.

*Two hours later, Pewter City Gym*

"I'm back" shouted Brock as he entered his home. "Welcome back dear, but weren't you going to bring a friend with you" his mother inquired. "Yes" Brock answered. "I'll tell you later, right now I have a phone call to make"

Brock went up to the videophone and dialled Johanna's number. She picked up almost immediately. "Ah Brock" she said in her ever calm voice. "I hope Dawn has reached without any trouble".

"Well, she didn't come with this ferry. I guess she must have missed it" Brock answered, and seeing Johanna's worried face, immediately added. "I'm sure she would be all right. She knows how to take care of herself. And she has her Pokémon with her".

Brock's words seemed to have calmed Johanna and after a quick farewell, she got off the phone.

"Ash in jail. Dawn missing. This is too much to be a coincidence" Brock thought, worry in his eyes. Suddenly the videophone rang, without an image this time. As Brock picked it up, a mysterious voice on the other end said, "Mr. Brock Harrison, I was hoping to have a good chat with you."

*Next evening, Viridian Police Station*

Ash sat wondering in his cell why nobody had come to see him. He had been hoping that Brock or Dawn or Misty would have definitely come to meet him. But no one had. In the end he had to just sit in the cell wondering why….WHY were all these things happening to him.

He sighed as Pikachu made another attempt to break the electricity resistant cage in which he was held up. The policemen had rid him of all his pokeballs and tried to take Pikachu away from him and tried to shock anyone who came too close. Finally the policemen had to use rubber gloves and an electricity resistant cage to keep him away from Ash though Pikachu had not given in without shocking quite a few of them.

So here he was…locked in a cell, without friends and his best partner locked in a cage and his pokeballs – his sinnoh team – confiscated. He was still wondering when a policeman came to him. "Mr. Ketchum" he said in a robust voice. "Your trial in court will be held in a weeks' time. Most of your close associates will be there" he said in the same tone and left.

A/N: Hi guys….this is my first attempt at Fanfiction so all reviews will be appreciated. Please tell me how you found this chapter. Ash will be getting most of his sinnoh team and a few of his older teams and many new Pokémon. I haven't decided which ones so leave your fan favourites. After reading many stories where Ash gets betrayed I tried to put my version as an explanation to why Ash never one a league. This story is set after the Sinnoh league and will have Megas and a few Kalos Pokémon. Be sure to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2**

 ***The next week, Viridian Court***

The big door opened as Ash was shoved into the courtroom. Ash looked around to see the people that had gathered at the court. Sitting in the front he saw Professor Oak along with his still smirking grandson Gary. Behind them sat Misty along with a stone faced Brock. Next to them was May and her brother Max. Behind them in another row sat. Others were mostly people who Ash didn't recognise. What amazed him most was that Dawn was nowhere to be found. What he didn't know was that Dawn was facing her own problems somewhere else. Then as the judge took his place, the trial began.

Firstly, the persecutor stood up and started speaking. "Your honour, we are here today because we have an animal in our midst. The accused Ash Ketchum brutally killed his own mother and then set fire to the house".

"I did not", shouted Ash, which was immediately answered by the judges "Order order" as he glared at Ash. He then looked up at the persecutor and said "please continue".

The persecutor who looked a little irritated at being interrupted continued, "Your honour, without taking much of the courts time, I would like to call my first witness, Ms. Misty Williams". Ash felt a ray of hope as he believed Misty would surely help him.

As she went to stand in the witness box, the persecutor asked the first question. "Ms. Williams, is it correct that you were Ash's first companion when Mr. Ketchum first set out on his journey". "Yes, that is correct" Misty answered. "Then it would be say that you have known Ash for a long time". When Misty gave a nod, he continued, "So Ms. Williams, perhaps you would like to tell the court what kind of a person is Mr. Ketchum". Misty then cleared her throat and started speaking. What she said made Ash do a double take.

"I started journeying with Ash when I was 12 and have travelled through Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands with him. In all the time I have known him, I have seen that he is highly cruel, both towards Pokémon and humans. Many starting trainers he met, he beat ruthlessly. His Pokémon have become just the same because of the harsh treatment he inflicts on them"

"Thank you Ms. Williams" the persecutor continued with a faint smirk. "So, your honour, you have just heard the words of someone who has remained in close contact with Mr Ketchum for years". Back at his table, Ash was wide eyed. This wasn't what he had expected. He hoped the others wouldn't betray him but seeing most of them smirking and Brock's almost stoic expression, he changed his mind. The worst was yet to come.

"Now I call someone who has been with Ash through nearly all of his journeys. I'd like to call Mr Brock Harrison to the witness box" the persecutor said as Brock walked up to the place where Misty had stood some time ago.

"Mr. Harrison perhaps you would like to enlighten us with your views of Mr Ketchum". Brock looked up at Ash, as if asking for forgiveness, then began speaking. "Yes I have travelled with Ash through many regions and as such I know a lot about him. He does not care for whether or not his Pokémon can fight or not, as such he has many times injured them critically. Also, whenever we travelled he never cared to feed his Pokémon, leaving all those tasks to me. I can almost certainly say that if I wasn't there he'd have most likely starved many of his Pokémon to death".

"Thank you Brock, you may go back". He paused as Brock made his way back. Ash leaned to the side and whispered in his appointed defence attorney's ear. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he whispered. The man looked at Ash in scorn and said, quite audibly. "I have no need to defend someone I believe is guilty. You would be better off trying to confess your crimes". Before ash could say anything further, the persecutor began.

"I now would like to call my third and final witness. Someone who has spent his entire childhood with Mr. Ash. I would like to call Mr. Gary Oak into the witness box. Gary stood up and smirked, and then went to the witness box to take his position. "Mr Gary, please share with us Ash's relationship with his mother"

"Ash has never cared for his mother. Trying to stay most of the time away from her. When he did return, he never stayed for long and had frequent disagreements with his mother. At home, he spent most of his time trying to determine where to head off next" Gary said and went back. After this, the persecutor sat back.

The judge turned his gaze to Ash and spoke. "Will the accused say anything in his defence?" "Yes", said Ash. He then went to the witness box, held up his head showing red eyes, and uttered one solitary word. "Why?" he said facing all of the people whom he once considered friends. He then went back to his seat and sat with his head bowed. Then the judge declared his verdict.

"After carefully examining all the evidence and arguments presented, the court deems Ash guilty of murder, damage to property, and Pokémon abuse, since he is not yet of legal age, Mr Ketchum will spend his time in a Child Rehabilitation Center, and will spend the rest of his life in jail since when he turns 18. All of his Pokémon will be confiscated and sent to better trainers. He himself is forbidden from even touching a Pokémon for the remainder of his life". He then looked up at all the people present and announced "Court is adjourned".

 ***Same afternoon, Viridian Police Station***

Ash was lying in his temporary cell, waiting to be sent to the rehabilitation center. Then, suddenly he heard a mental voice " _Ash are you alright?"_ said someone, sounding a lot like Brock. But how could that be possible? _"Ash can you hear me?"_ the voice said again. Finally, Ash decided to answer. "Who are you?" he questioned. The voice paused for a moment, then answered, _"It's me, Brock"._

Ash felt both relieved and angry at the same time. "What the hell was that in court, Brock?" Ash shouted, not caring when the guard swept a lazy eye over him. _"Ash I'll explain later, right now just know that I was forced, and trust me. We're breaking you out. Now we can make the guards fall asleep for a few minutes. We need you to come out of your cell – the locks will be open – get your pokeballs and come out. Do you understand?"_

Ash spoke after a pause "Ok I guess but who's we?" "I'll tell you later. Right now get ready" the voice said. Then the eyes of every single guard in the police station got blank, and they all slumped on the floor seemingly asleep. After that, the lock of his cell flew open and his gate went open.

"How is that possible? Doesn't matter now, I need to leave" said Ash, more to himself than anyone else. He then freed Pikachu who was more than delighted to meet him, and caressed his face with licks. "Yes Pikachu, I missed you too, but now we need to leave" said Ash, grabbing the pokeballs he had with him when they captured him, which consisted of his sinnoh team. He then made his way to the outside of the Police Station and started running. He had barely taken a few steps when he vanished.

 ***Same time, Oak Pokémon Reserve***

Brock was taken aback as Ash suddenly materialised in the clearing and fell to the ground. Ash looked up from where he had landed mere seconds ago. The first person he saw was Brock looking apologetically at him. Next to him, stood Mewtwo in all his might with a serene looking Scott. What surprised him most was that instead of the usual happy go lucky guy Scott was, right now he had a dead serious expression.

"You better start speaking quick Brock. Why did you betray me at the trial? I wasn't expecting this from you. And what about Misty or May or Max? No one said anything! And where is Dawn, I didn't see her at the trial?" Ash said in a single breath, as Mewtwo looked at him amused.

"Well" Brock said with downcast eyes, then continued. "These people, the ones who framed you, kidnapped my brother Forrest and said they were going to kill him if I didn't speak against you in the trial. I heard just after the trial that Forrest had been left at their doorstep, bruised but not harmed much. His recent memories seem to have been removed by a psychic type though"

"Oh I'm sorry Brock. I knew you couldn't betray me. But what about the others." Ash said as he patted Pikachu's head and got a "chaa" in return. "Well, Misty said she had been offered a place in the Kanto elite four if she spoke against you. Gary, I think got official recognition as a Pokémon Professor like his grandpa, and he also convinced Professor Oak. May from what she said, got a huge amount of money, just to keep her mouth shut".

"Oh" Ash said as tears came into his eyes "But what about Dawn" he asked. Brock looked down once again. "She was supposed to meet me few days ago. But she never showed up. Mrs. Berlitz said she had left already. Now I'm worried because if those people were willing to kidnap my brother just so I would speak against you in court, what would they have done to Dawn"?

Ash's gaze fell immediately. Brock had suffered because of him, and from what he knew, Dawn was suffering too. He looked up a little while later, eyes glowing a fierce shade of blue. "I promise all of them will pay one day. Everyone who hurt you, everyone who betrayed me, they all will". He then looked up at Mewtwo, his eyes returning to a normal colour, and spoke up. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Mewtwo answered with a grim voice, or more like sent his voice directly to their heads via telepathy. _"I saw you on the news and came as soon as I could. I know you would never do such a thing. I wanted to directly teleport you here, but the police had many powerful psychic types of their own. The most I could do was broadcast Brock to your head without them noticing, and teleport you when you were out of their range"_

"I thank you Mewtwo. But do any of you have any idea who were those people who framed me" Ash asked, his brow twisting. "That's why I'm here" said Scott, speaking for the first time in the conversation. "But I think it will be better if we got your friend back first. I'm worried that these people might try to harm her". "Yes, but how?" Ash had been thinking the same thing but hadn't been able to come up with an idea.

" _Well I might be able to help you with that"_ said Mewtwo, _"Brock told me you had quite a strong bond with Dawn. Maybe we could amplify that bond and use your memories of her to locate her. It's a long shot, but well, what is the harm in trying"?_

"Yes, let's give it a shot" Ash said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories of Dawn, at the same time, subconsciously allowing Mewtwo access to his mind. _"I see her, she seems to be held up somewhere near the Indigo Plateau, I can teleport her here. Give me a moment"._ Mewtwo said, raising his hand as they glowed with a purple light. Then Dawn appeared out of nowhere and fell, just as Pikachu jumped clear, on top of Ash!

"What? Where am I? Brock, how did I get here? What about Ash?" she immediately said and paused as she heard a grunt from below her. _"I think she had been kept in an unconscious state by a psychic Pokémon for the past few days. I can see traces of it in her memory."_ Mewtwo said as Dawn looked at him.

"Dawn, what is the last thing you remember"? Brock asked. Dawn thought a little then replied well I remember talking to you and then heading out of Twinleaf town the same day. And then waking up right now" Dawn said and heard a muffled voice. "Dawn, mind getting off me. I'm having trouble breathing" Ash said from underneath her.

"Oh sorry Ash. Wait, ASH!" she shouted and hugged him. Pikachu sniggered at the side-lines until a brown and yellow blur burst out of her pokeball and tackled him. Buneary then proceeded to clean Pikachu from top to bottom as Dawn continued. "Ash, last I saw you, you were in custody. What happened, I know you could never do such a thing" she paused as Ash finally calmed her down.

Ash and Brock then proceeded to give her the short version of what had happened till now – from the trial to the rescue. Dawn then said after a pause, "Those brats, I'm going to kill them if I see them".

"You can wait till I'm done with them. If there is some part of them that is left" Ash said with steely determination in his eyes. "For now, Scott you were going to tell us something about who these people were". "Yes" Scott replied and cleared his throat, then began.

"You see, I was wondering why you were able to win the battle frontier when even many of the league champions couldn't. And I found out why. I looked at many of your final league battles, especially the Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues. I saw that many of your Pokémon looked as if they were under the effect of some drug. After looking at the symptoms, I found it was the same drug that many gym leaders used to keep their teams on the same level so that a beginner does not have to face a high level Pokémon."

Ash looked at Brock who nodded, then asked Scott. "You mean they purposefully made my Pokémon weaker in the league final matches. But why? Why me?" Scott looked down, then continued.

"You know that before the Pokémon league came into being, the Aura Guardians were the keepers of peace. However, they were replaced and eventually most died. Or I should say killed by the league". All of their eyes widened at this as Scott continued. "The Pokémon League is afraid that if an Aura guardian gets a position of power in the league, the Aura Guardians would resurface and replace the league".

"But then there's the question of why specifically you. Well as you know your father Red Ketchum was the Kanto Champion". Ash nodded as Brock and dawn looked at him wide eyed and Scott continued. "Your father like yourself, was a powerful Aura Guardian. When the League came to know this, they killed your father and made it seem like an accident".

"They knew that like your father, you too will have extraordinary power and will walk in your father's footsteps. You too shall one day become a Champion. But they didn't want this so they had to interfere. They even had to send the League owned Legendaries to beat you in sinnoh. Yes, the Darkrai and Latios you faced in Sinnoh belongs to the Pokémon league, along with some other Legendaries".

"But since you beat both of them, they were worried and decided to end you before you became too much of a risk. That is why they sent someone to break you. The Pokémon league is a very corrupt organisation. They are the reason you never won a league. They are the reason your mother is dead." Scott finished as a silence spread over the area. A single tear fell from Ash's eyes and then he looked up. Whoever saw his face got a single thought in his mind. Someone was going to die. Gone was the calm and friendly smile. What lay there was rage. Pure rage. Then a large shadow passed overhead and a big brown blur tackled Ash to the ground.

Ash lay beneath some large kind of bird and it was nuzzling him. As he looked up, he saw one of his first and most loyal Pokémon. Pidgeot was back. After some time in which Ash had calmed Pidgeot and apologised for not coming to get her. The group silently thought about what they should do next. After a while, Scott spoke up.

"Well the only one who has enough power to change most of the Leagues working would be the Pokémon Master himself. But you cannot go collecting badges and fighting in leagues. So I have an idea. You see every ten years there is a sort of wildcard tournament – The Champions' League - where the most powerful trainers including champions, the Elite four of various regions, Frontier Brains and powerful Pokémon trainers compete to get a direct battle with the Pokémon Master. The winner of that is the new Pokémon master. The last one was held six years ago. Almost when you started your journey".

"Most of the time, it is one of the champions winning this tournament but nothing is set in stone. I can nominate two people for the tournament. If you want I can get you in but you will have to win it on your own accord. You think you are up for it?"

Ash thought about it for a while, then replied "Yes, if this is the only way. I will win this and become the Pokémon master. I will prove my innocence no matter how long it takes". His eyes narrowed as he spoke the last words. "And I will take my revenge and punish them for harming my friends".

Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "And I will too enter it. Scott you WILL nominate me too. And I will become a lot stronger for it". Ash looked for a moment in her eyes, then nodded. Then he looked at Brock and spoke up. "Brock do you know what happened to my Pokémon?"

Brock looked down and said. "Most of them had already been relocated till the time I reached professor Oak's Lab. I got all those I could but I'm afraid it's not a lot" He the silently went to his bag and brought out a belt with six Pokémon in it. Ash took it and released all the Pokémon. He then released the ones he had with him as Pikachu started to talk to all of them at once.

There was his most loyal Pikachu, next to him stood Pidgeot talking to Swellow and Staraptor. Then there was his Infernape who stood with Sceptile and Buizel at the corner of the group. Torterra stood along with Donphan, and Snorlax who was still half lying down. Heracross was sitting with Bulbasaur while Gible was running around.

He coughed slightly and got all their attention and spoke. "Ok guys, so here's the thing. You know how you all have tried real hard but never won a league. Well, now we know why. The Pokémon League, they have been drugging you. But not anymore. We will find a way to beat the league. Most of my friends have betrayed me. Except you, all my other Pokémon have been taken. But not everything is lost. We still have one last chance. We are going to train real hard. Are you all ready for some real hard training?"

All of his Pokémon shouted their respective cries in affirmation. He then thanked them all and returned all except Pikachu, who took his usual place on Ash's shoulder. With two belts dangling criss-cross on his waist and twelve pokeballs lined on his belt, Ash felt confident. He could do this. Suddenly sirens wailed all around them and it seemed the whole forest had come alive and one of the officer Jenny's spoke on a megaphone "Ash Ketchum, you have been surrounded. There is no use running. Give yourself up. There is no need to fight".

Ash felt a surge of hatred as he heard those words. Even Brock controlled his urge to go and ask her on a date. Ash then looked at Mewtwo and spoke "Take Scott back to the Battle Frontier. Then teleport us to Alto mare. It is currently the safest place for us". Mewtwo nodded but then Dawn spoke up "Wait if I have been missing for many days, my mother would be worried. I have to go say farewell to her before I leave".

"I think that would be right. I already said goodbye to my family after I met Scott after the trial and took all of my Pokémon" Brock agreed with her. Thinking a little, Ash spoke up. "Ok, take Scott and when you can, teleport us to Sinnoh, in Twinleaf Town.

Mewtwo nodded and then vanished with Scott just as a dozen officer policemen along with three Officer Jenny burst into the clearing. "Raise your hands and surrender. Fighting would be futile. One of them apparently the leader spoke up. She was promptly knocked over by a water blast from behind her and a Squirtle wearing triangular shades stepped up from the bushes. "Squirt", he shouted again and ran over to Ash as Ash recognised his old team mate. He stood in front of Ash as Pikachu joined him and roared a challenge to the policemen.

His challenge was duly answered as six Growlithe, two Luxray, four Houndoom and three Arcanine materialised. They were about to pounce when the grass and trees around them suddenly caught fire and a loud roar tore through the clearing. Everybody looked skyward as a faraway speck quickly became bigger and bigger. With another roar Charizard announced his presence.

Like a huge mountain he entered and stood in front of Ash. This, however, did not intimidate the canines present and they pounced. And hit air.

 ***Same time, Berlitz household, sinnoh region***

Johanna Berlitz was sitting in the living room watching TV as the young news anchor was speaking about the escaped convict Ash Ketchum. Suddenly there was a flash and Ash, Dawn and Brock materialised in the room along with Mewtwo and their other Pokémon, making the living room extremely crowded. Ash took the pokeballs from Charizard and Squirtle and returned them after thanking them and getting many licks and nuzzles in return. He then turned to see Dawn getting a crushing hug from her mother and Brock going to the other room to give Johanna and Dawn some personal space. He also followed Brock alongside Mewtwo.

Dawn entered their room after a whole hour looking visibly shaken and holding a pokeball. "So how did it go?" asked Brock seeing her expression. "Well I convinced her to let me leave but only after a long argument. "And who is that" said Ash gesturing to the pokeball in her hand. "Glameow. Mom's Glameow. She entrusted her to me seeing what I'm about to do".

"Well, it seems everything is done. Mewtwo, off we go" Ash said and all of them vanished.

 **A/N: And here it is. The second chapter to the Return of The Betrayed Champion. It went a longer than expected but I had to get this done. So a lot of information about why the league is after Ash, a trial and breaking out of jail. Also we come to know the Pokémon Ash has. If I missed one of your favourites, be sure to let me know. The real awesomeness starts next chapter as Ash starts training and acquiring new Pokémon. If you want Ash to have some Pokémon leave them in the comments. Now to answer some reviews.**

 **Thor94 : Thanks for the review and yes Ash will get a few legendaries but not Giratina. That would be overdoing it a bit. Giratina will be in Tobias' final team and Ash's Pokémon will beat him to a pulp. Also Ash will have a Darkrai. Tobias' one.**

 **Espeon44: I hadn't planned on it but it will make for a good ending. So yes they will at the end.**

 **Stars90 : Drapion is a good Pokémon. I haven't really used it much but if more people say, I'll sure add it. Also thanks for the review.**

 **Cutesaralisa : Geez, calm down. Arresting Tobias and Goodshow seems like letting them of easy. Don't worry Ash will have his revenge.*wicked smile***

 **Guest1 :*the one who reviewed in Spanish* thanks for the praise. I had to use Google translate but, well no need to worry. Anyways, thanks.**

 **Guest2 : thanks for your suggestions. I can't say about Manaphy or jirachi but rest assured May and Max will get their share. About name change, sorry but you can't expect Ash to roam around with the same name when most of the people in the regions think of him as an animal who killed his mother. But before taking his revenge, they will sure know who it is. As for the consequences of the traitors actions. Well let's say that some will end up in reverse world, others will be affected by a permanent dark void, getting nightmares every night etc etc. I won't ruin all the fun.**

 **KakeruPB : Hope you got your answers in this chapter. They are afraid of him being the son of champion is because they know he will have the same talent like his father. Also they know he is an Aura Guardian because his father was one too.**

 **Pearlshipper4evr, MCRasengan: Thanks!**

 **So that was all. See you guys next chapter. And thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – 3**

 **NOTE: In this story, only two condition will be necessary for mega evolution. The Pokémon should be at a high enough Power level and a strong bond with the trainer. Mega evolution can also be achieved by Mega stone and Keystone but will be against the Pokémon's will. Enjoy the story.**

 ***Evening, Secret garden, Alto Mare***

Latias was seated comfortably in the secret garden, watching as the younger Latias played with her two brother Latios. All of the three younger Pokémon had arrived on the day her old crush Ash had left. The day Alto Mare would have gotten destroyed if her brother had not given his life to save it. But that was all in the past. She had grown since then. She knew a relationship with a human would not only be hard but also pretty awkward. Although she still wanted to go with Ash, but not as his partner, as his Pokémon, and friend.

But Latias knew that was impossible. Ash had left that fateful day and he had never returned since. Suddenly her senses flared and told her of something about to enter Alto Mare. She immediately commanded the younger Pokémon to go invisible and went so herself.

Then, after a second, sure as the reverse world, Ash arrived. Or more accurately, three people and two Pokémon arrived. But she didn't see any of it. What she saw was that Ash had come. And he was just the same he was when she had last seen him. Sure he was a little older and taller, but none of that mattered. She immediately tackled him to the ground and began to nuzzle him.

The other two humans watched as Ash tried to calm an extremely happy Latias. Finally as she calmed down, Ash decided to introduce her to his friends. "Latias this is Dawn and this is Mewtwo. You already know Brock and Pikachu" he said as Latias cooed happily and directly said in all their minds. _"It's so nice to meet all of you"_ Ash face-palmed at that. "Does everybody know telepathy these days", he said sarcastically, to which Pikachu raised his paw and rolled his eyes and said a "Chaaa". "Don't worry Pikachu, I don't need telepathy to know what you want" he said earning a grin from Pikachu.

"So Latias, what have you been up to?" Ash asked striking up a conversation with Latias since she could talk with telepathy now. _"Nothing interesting"_ she said yawning, then continued. _"These younglings came the day you left Alto mare. I have been training them ever since. And also training myself, for you"._ She said as two smaller Latios and a Latias dropped their invisibility curtain and came to the group

"Huh, what's that last part supposed to mean" Ash said looking quizzically at her. Latias rolled her eyes, the said _"Well, I have already trained these younglings to look after Alto mare. And I have myself also become stronger. So I was wondering if I could be your Pokémon."_ Ash stared at her for a seconds, then gave a smile and said. "Sure, if that's what you want, then why not" Ash then took out a pokeball from his bag and held it to her. She touched it and let herself get absorbed.

As soon as she got in the ball, the other latios and latias started panicking. "Hey, don't worry, latias is still here" Ash said as he threw the pokeball into the air and Latias materialised in front of them. This seemed to relieve the other Pokémon. Then Latias asked Ash _"So what brings you to Alto mare, Ash? And that too in such an unusual way"_ she said looking at Mewtwo and Dawn since she clearly hadn't seen them when Ash had introduced her.

"Well…" Ash began and explained to her everything which had happened, from his betrayal to jailbreak. Dawn in the meantime occupied her by playing with the other Latias and Latios, while Brock and Mewtwo had a chat. _"Those traitors"_ Latias was fuming after Ash had explained. _"Ash you better take your revenge fast because after that, I'm wiping them off the face of the earth. And of course you can stay here for as long as you like. You helped save this place after all"_ Latias finished and took Pikachu on her back for a ride. "Thanks Latias" Ash said as Latias flew away.

As soon as Latias had left, Mewtwo came to Ash. "Hey Mewtwo, what's up?" Ash asked watching the almost hopeful expression Mewtwo had. _"Well Ash, You know how I was created to be the most powerful Pokémon and had powers strong enough to create cyclones"._ Ash nodded then asked him "Wait, what do you mean had. You're saying that you lost your powers?" "Well, not exactly" Mewtwo continued _"You see, ever since this new phenomenon- Mega evolution was discovered in Kalos, I have been feeling much stronger, but it's almost as if most of my power has gotten locked away. Seeing how you just caught Latias, I decided I should regain all that power I had. And the best way to do that is train. And since you are the best trainer I know, I think you should catch me"._

"So you want me to train you to get stronger. And in return, you will be my Pokémon and fight battles for me. Well, it'll actually be an honour. And I have never said no to someone who wanted to join my team. So welcome aboard" Ash said holding out a pokeball. Mewtwo looked at it, then spoke up. "But know Ash that I won't be able to stay with you all the time. I also have to look after my clones. If you can allow me to look after them from time to time, then I will gladly be your Pokémon".

"Sure" Ash replied. You are my Pokémon and my friend, not my slave. You can come and go as you please". "Thanks" Mewtwo said and let himself be captured in the pokeball. Ash then glanced at his watch, seeing it was already past eight. So he decided to call it a day and went on to where Brock and Dawn had started pitching their tents.

 ***The next day, same place***

Ash woke up to a feeling of drowning the next morning. He opened his eyes to Dawn holding a big bucket that had apparent been full before she had decided to empty it on Ash's head. "What was that for?" Ash asked complaining at being woken up so early. However, he immediately stopped when he looked at the new dress Dawn was wearing. She still had her cap though it was pulled lower to just above her eyes. Some strands of blue hair were bursting out from under her cap and in front of her eyes.

Below the cap, she no longer had her black cardigan or her pink mini-skirt. Instead, she now wore a full sleeved red coat that extended into a skirt till her mid thighs. Complementing the coat was a white scarf that had been pulled around her neck with the ends left hanging in front. Below that she still wore her knee long black socks and pink boots.

Dawn noticed him staring and sharply spoke "Ash if you're finished gawking at me then please get a move on. We have a tournament to win you know. Because as far as I know, sleepyheads don't win tournaments". "Yes ma'am" Ash replied giving her a mock salute which Pikachu imitated with a "Pika". "But tell me Dawn" Ash asked "Isn't that the same dress you wore in Snowpoint city? Wouldn't this be a little hot for the climate around here?" Dawn just rolled her eyes. "It isn't the same dress Ash. This one's modified for warmer climates. Anyways, you better be ready for training in 10 minutes or no extra breakfast today. Ash immediately started getting ready muttering something about getting starved as Dawn left his tent.

After ten minutes, all three of them were sitting around a foldable table, eating their breakfast as Ash asked Brock. "Say Brock, which Pokémon have you brought with you". Brock looked up from his bowl of breakfast and replied "Well I have Steelix, Croagunk and Sudowoodo of course, along with Crobat, Ludicolo, my old Marshtomp and Forretress and an Unfezant that my mother got from Unova in her last trip".

"So you're currently with eight Pokémon. So much for the league limit of six Pokémon" Ash chuckled dryly as he knew he was currently with almost seventeen Pokémon. "Do you think we could borrow some of your Pokémon for training? It would be a great help" Dawn asked Brock. "I don't see why not. I know many of my Pokémon would appreciate the practice" Brock answered. "Well then let's go. Ash are you done" she asked Ash as he put yet another empty bowl of food on the table. "Yes Dawn, let's go" he said getting up. "Well, I guess that leaves me to do the dishes. Brock said looking at Pikachu to which the latter just held his head in shame then followed his trainer to the clearing.

Ash and Dawn had already released all of their Pokémon by the time Pikachu arrived. Then Ash spoke up. "Ok listen here everybody. We'll divide you into groups of roughly the same type of moves. You all have to train and learn new moves from each other. We'll visit you all one by one and keep helping you to get better. Ok, so here are the groups". Ash spoke up as most of the Pokémon cheered.

"Ok so Pidgeot, you will train with Swellow and Staraptor". All three birds cheered. "Bulbasaur you, Torterra and Sceptile will train together". The three Pokémon in question nodded. "Charizard you will mentor Infernape into using his huge power better" Charizard roared as Infernape grinned. "Gible you will also join them". Gible just tried to bite Charizard's tail and was rewarded with a tail whip. "Squirtle you will train with Buizel" Squirtle put on his triangular shades and Buizel grinned. "Snorlax you and Heracross will train alongside Donphan. "Finally, Latias you will work on speed with Pikachu." He finished, then Dawn spoke up.

"Piplup and Buneary will go with BUizel and work on Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. Pachirisu, go with Pikachu and work on making your electric attacks powerful. Loose the flashiness for more power. Mamoswine, you join Snorlax and Donphan and work on Body Slam and Take Down. Quilava, you go with Infernape. I don't think you will be able to match their firepower just now but try your best. Togekiss, you go with Staraptor and the others. Finally Glameow, you go with Pachirisu and Pikachu and work on speed" she finished as every Pokémon present cheered and then went with their training groups.

As soon as they were alone, Ash called Mewtwo from his pokeball. "Mewtwo, I need you to do me a favour". Ash said handing Mewtwo a CD as Mewtwo looked quizzically at him. "I want you to break into the building of Pokenews Now and broadcast this CD on every channel they own. Can you do that?" Mewtwo looked at the CD in his hand, then at Ash. _"Of course I can do that. I was created to be world most powerful Pokémon in the whole world. Of course I can broadcast a CD"_ Mewtwo said a little sarcastically, then vanished with a flash.

"Um….Ash, what is in that CD" Dawn asked a little scared at the way Ash was smiling. "Oh, you'll see. Just something I recorded last night". Suddenly, someone shouted behind them "Ash?" She then continued as Ash turned. "Oh my god. What are you doing in Alto Mare? You've been all over the news for some days" Bianca said and then noticed Dawn standing behind them. She then gave an awkward apology. "I'm sorry for that day. For what Latias did when she was turned into me I mean".

"Don't worry Bianca. My Bayleef felt the same way about me" Ash said and then his face turned dark as he recounted the events that had transpired till now. Bianca already knew half the events from the TV. Ash then told Dawn about his last time in Alto Mare. Dawn's face visible darkened, when Ash told her about Latias kissing him as Bianca, not that Ash noticed. He was far too dense for that.

Mewtwo appeared just then. _"Done"_ he simply said and went back to his pokeball. None of the others were strong enough to spar with him right now so he would have to wait. "Bianca, remember you cannot tell anyone we are here. Only you and your grandfather can know. Since you are the only ones that know of the secret garden. Now do you have a TV?" Bianca nodded, both to response to his request and his question. "Very well then, we'll get Brock and meet you in ten minutes. You can explain things to your grandpa till then. I'm tired of doing that to every person I meet. Bianca nodded and hurried off.

Ash and Dawn then got Brock and went to the cottage that had a secret entrance to the garden and were met by Bianca's Grandfather. "Ash my boy, I never doubted you for a second" He said, shoving Ash into the living room where Bianca was switching on the TV. It promptly opened at a news channel which was showing a video. All of them except Ash were amazed.

The video showed Ash sitting with his head down, his cap covering most of his eyes and when he looked up, anyone could see what was pent up in those eyes. Hatred, anger, Vengeance all of them were visible in his glowing sapphire eyes. He then spoke up with a voice that chilled the hearts of even the bravest of people.

"I know what you all did and know that each one of you will pay. No matter how many of us you kill, the Aura Guardians stay strong, and we WILL return. The league has spent too many years exploiting people and hiding the truth. Justice will be served and no one shall be spared of this wrath. In the name of my parents and the Hero Sir Aaron of Rota, I declare war against the league. Ready all your assets and prepare for my arrival. I am Ash Ketchum, Chosen of Legends and Aura Guardian, Champion of the Orange League and the first Winner of the Kanto battle frontier, and I swear Vengeance". Then there was a flash of blue and the video went off the screen and a news reader appeared.

"These were the words of the escaped convict Ash Ketchum, guilty of Murder, Damage to Property and Pokémon abuse who escaped custody yesterday. We have no idea as to how he was able to blanket our signals and broadcast this video, but apparently he did. He has been declared enemy of the League along with his associates, Dawn Berlitz, Daughter of famous Pokémon co-ordinator Johanna Berlitz and winner of the Wallace Cup, and Brock Harrison, ex-gym leader of the Pewter City Gym and travelling companion of Ash Ketchum for many years. Many champions like Steven Stone, champion of Hoenn and Lance Blackthorn, champion of Johto and Kanto have openly spoken against him and declared him an insane trainer, while others like Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh and Scott, founder of the Battle Frontiers have given statements in Ash's favour. Cynthia has even said she knew Ash Ketchum and believe that he was framed. She has been given severe warning by the Pokémon League with chance of suspension from position if she supports Ash Ketchum. There have been many other reports…" her voice cut off as Ash switched off the TV.

"Well good to know at least Cynthia is on our side". Ash chuckled dryly as Dawn and Brock gave him a look like he was insane. "Ash" Dawn said finally breaking the silence that had come over all of them. "Sometimes I don't know whether you are extremely brave or highly stupid. Maybe a bit of both" She said smiling then continued. "But don't you think challenging the League like that was a bit too dangerous". Ash pondered her words for a second before replying, then said, "Dawn, we have to bring the entire Pokémon league down. An entire organisation that runs six regions. To do that we will need people's support, and lots of it. The best way to gain that is to bring the reputation of the league lower in the eyes of people, and that is what we'll do. Now, I think we should see how our Pokémon are training right?" Ash said getting up from the table.

 ***Same time, Giovanni's Office, Team Rocket Headquarters***

Goodshow and Tobias are both standing in an elaborately furnished office filled with lavish decorations. Sitting in front of them is a well-built man in a beige suit with his brown hair slicked back and his Persian on his lap. Goodshow is looking a little intimidated while Tobias is relatively calm.

"Goodshow, you have made a mess out of this one. Not only has that kid escaped custody, but he has also publically declared war on the league. This is making the League look weak in the eyes of the people. I give you full permission to use all methods necessary to get rid of him…permanently. Look at all the files of his known travels to find potential places he can hide. Now get lost from in front of my eyes before someone sees you here." Giovanni said with a scowl. He was infuriated. Not only was Goodshow proving himself unable to get rid of this kid, but he was getting stronger. He could do with some good news right now. So he spoke into the microphone and called Dr Namba. The scientist arrived in a few minutes.

"You wanted to see me, Giovanni sir?" Dr Namba said as he entered Giovanni's office. "Yes Dr Namba" Giovanni said smiling a little. "Tell me, how if the Mew cloning project version 2 coming along?" "Ah, very well my lord. We have gathered all the materials and have restarted building the machines for his birth. But, my lord, before we start, we have to register him to a trainer. Do you want me to register you to him, just like last time?" Dr Namba looked at Giovanni, trying to read his expressions, which was proving difficult since Giovanni was half hidden in the shadows.

"No" Giovanni said after a while. "Instead, register him to the name of our latest ally. I would like to present him with this gift to celebrate our newest alliance." "Very well my lord, Gary Oak it is." Dr Namba said nodding. "Anything else you want to know" Dr Namba asked. "Yes" Giovanni replied. "What about the obedience Master ball. How is that coming?" Giovanni questioned.

"The blue prints are ready my Lord. In six months, we will have our prototype ready. Guaranteed to catch any Pokémon, even legendary, and their full obedience." Dr Namba said, smiling to himself at how well the projects were coming.

"Very well, keep me notified on the progress. I would like for Tobias to test it. You may leave." Giovanni said, a smile on his face. "Very well, Ash Ketchum. If you want war, then war it is." He said to himself.

 ***Three months later, Secret Garden***

Ash was smiling at the progress they had made. His Bulbasaur had evolved to a Venusaur who was great friends with Torterra, and his Squirtle had evolved to Wartortle and Buizel had reignited his love for battles. Even his Gible had evolved to a Gabite and was often sparring with Charizard. Even Mewtwo could get a good match if several of his powerful Pokémon like Gabite, Charizard, Sceptile, Pikachu, latios and Infernape teamed up against him. Though Charizard and Pikachu could hold their own against him in a single battle for a few minutes, they were soon overpowered.

Dawn had made progress as well. Most of her Pokémon had learnt to lose the flashiness of their moves for power. Her Buneary had evolved to Lopunny and was often practicing her fighting skills with Infernape, when she was not tailing Pikachu of course. Her Quilava had evolved to Typhlosion and now was packing some serious firepower. Piplup had chosen not to evolve and was still getting stronger. He was almost at the level of an Empoleon now.

Dawn came over to where he was standing. Recently, he had been noticing her a lot more. Ever since she had decided to join Ash in the Champions League, Dawn was training her Pokémon harder than ever. And because of that he had fallen in love with Dawn. Wait what? What was he thinking, he mentally slapped himself for that. They were probably being pursued by people who wanted to kill him and he was thinking of love. It was not possible, not in this world. Recently a few of league agents had come to Alto mare, tipped by Misty that he might be there, so they were extra careful. Nobody knew how much Misty had said. Right now, he sure liked Dawn but not in that way. But in what way then? Was he in love with Dawn, liked her a little or had a crush on her. He was confused so he slapped himself again, mentally of course.

While all this was going on in this head, he had forgotten he was staring at Dawn. "Ash why are you staring at me like that" Dawn asked, blushing a little. "Because you're so beautiful" Ash said absent mindedly. "Wait, what? Oh no, just because…because…" he could find anything to say, so he settled for mumbling to himself and looking the other way, blushing at what he had said. It was a good thing since on his other side, Dawn's face had gone redder than Charizard's flamethrower. Ash had just admitted she was beautiful. It wasn't a big deal since a lot of people had said this to her, but for someone as dense as Ash to accept this, it was nothing short of a miracle.

Suddenly Bianca came running over to them. "Ash" she shouted from some distance away. "You need to come immediately. Those League agents have got in". Hearing this, Ash immediately forgot his moment of embarrassment and rushed from where he was standing with Dawn close behind.

When they reached the clearing, they say all of their Pokémon standing together, surrounded by about eight league agents and a horde of powerful Pokémon. Brock was standing surrounded by his own Pokémon. While Ash was running towards them, he decided to take a look around. There were Tyranitar, Salamence, Dragonite, Aggron, Kangaskhan, a few Toxicroak and some Gigilith. They together could probably take all of them but not without several of their own Pokémon taking heavy wounds. Ash decided to take the other approach.

As soon as he reached, he returned all of his Pokémon. Dawn and Brock looked at him bewildered, then followed suit. Now the four of them – Ash, Dawn, Brock and Bianca were standing against the lot of Pokémon without any defences. Suddenly Bianca's Grandfather came from behind them, blood flowing down his nose, and a punch mark apparent on his face. "Bianca" he said "I'm sorry but this is for the best of the town. These people must leave. The league is far too strong. Please come to me" he said looking straight at Bianca.

Bianca looked at him horrified. "No, you can't expect me to betray Ash. Not after all he's been through. Not after he saved Alto mare and all of us. You are not my grandpa anymore" she said and started to leave but was blocked by a Tyranitar. "No one's going anywhere, sweetie" one of the League agents, apparently the leader said with an evil grin. "Stop" Ash shouted, "If you let her leave, we'll all surrender" he said, a plan forming in his head. "Very well then, you may go" he said pointing to Bianca who looked at Ash and seeing his reassuring smile, left. She hadn't gone a few paces as three invisible beings grabbed her and flew away, fast. The two Latios and the Latias that the older Latias had trained had been watching the scene, invisible. When they saw their elder's best friend leaving, they decided to help and leave with her.

As soon as she had left, the Leader shouted to Ash, "We let her go. Now you give us your pokeballs and come with us". "Sure" shouted Ash and threw a single Pokeball and Mewtwo appeared. "Teleport" he shouted, but Mewtwo created a Psychic barrier to keep the attacks of the various Pokémon at bay and telepathically asked Ash _"Where to?"_ And Ash immediately shouted "Rota" and all of them vanished with a flash.

Unfortunately for Ash, the agents had heard the call as well. The leader immediately turned to the one next to him. "Contact headquarters and tell them what has happened. Tell him we suspect he might be hiding somewhere in the Town of Rota." He said to apparently one of his subordinates.

"Now we have your matter to deal with" he said to Bianca's grandfather with a wicked grin. "What do you mean by that? I kept my end of the bargain." The elderly man objected, taken aback a little. "You said that if we promised to leave Alto mare peacefully and not harm your precious Soul Dew or the Latias and Latios around here, you will help us capture Ash Ketchum and we would leave you all alone. Well do you see Ash Ketchum captured? But I think you still deserve a reward. Especially since we have been here for the past week and you decided to help us only today" he said grinning, took out his pocket knife and with a flash of silver, he slit the man's throat and he fell lifelessly to the ground. "Good riddance" he spoke as he left the garden.

 **A/N : And another chapter on the line. Phew, this was a long one. Doesn't help that I was trying to find a good cover image for the story. In the end I had to make one myself. Tell me what you think of the book cover. Also, yes I know Pikachu looks dumb. Next chapter, we go to Rota. And after that, revenge from May and Max. Also as for Giratina, I hope this chapter told you how he will be captured. Stay tuned. Now to answer some of the reviews.**

 **Thor94: Yes I read that fic too. It was one among others which inspired me to write this. But rest assured, from here on it will be completely different. I hope you understood how Giratina will be captured by Tobias. He will become Tobias' main Pokémon after Darkrai chooses Ash as his trainer.**

 **Also, about Mewtwo, yes I made him weak. For two reasons. First, if he was already most powerful Pokémon, he would rival Arceus when he went Mega. That would be too much. So I said he got even more powerful but they got locked in his mega form. Secondly, I want him to get stronger with Ash. I hope you understand.**

 **MCRasengan: Ash gets a Riolu – the aura sphere one – next chapter. Also Pikachu will be able to use Aura because of his close bond with Ash. Dawn will also have Aura which will surface next chapter. She will also get a Gallade and Ash gets a Gardevoir both of which are a shiny blue and can use Aura.**

 **Uber Ghidorah: Sorry, I asked a few friends of mine but none of them like Dunsparce, so sorry but he won't get a Dunsparce. If you have any other Pokémon you like, be sure to leave it in the reviews.**

 **Guest: Thanks for all your suggestions. They are really helpful with the story. Especially the letter one. I hadn't originally planned on it but I decided – To hell with everything, lets declare open war. You will find most of the video was based on the exact letter so a big thanks from my side. Manaphy and Jirachi will come in next to next chapter. More traitors will come as you saw in this chapter. Also Ash will make a confessing video of the many people and broadcast it to prove his innocence and mobilise support against the League. So basically I took all your suggestions. Thanks a lot.**

 **Stars90 : GLiscor will return when Ash is in Sinnoh. It will take time but he will.**

 **Halo Didact : IT will be revealed that many of leagues powerful Pokémon were caught by Hunter J. And she will return.*wicked smile* and get her backside handed to her on a silver platter. If you know what I mean.**

 **.18, Cutesaralisa, Espeon44: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **That finishes with the reviews. Also as far as legendaries are concerned, Ash already got Latias and Mewtwo. He will get Tobias' Darkrai and probably Hoopa. As for Dawn, she will get Meloetta and maybe Shaymin and Diancie. Don't forget to tell me what you think of the book cover. I wasted half a day drawing that. I think Dawn looks Badass. Be sure to review. See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter – 3**

 ***Afternoon, Cameron Castle, Rota***

Lady Ilene was roaming in the corridors of her castle, her faithful Mime Jr. by her side. The day had been pretty boring with her listening and trying to solve peasant problems most of the time. She looked out the window and sighed. It hadn't always been like that. Here ancestors were actual kings and queens of Kanto. Yet ever since the Pokémon League had come into existence, she had been relegated to the rank of a Lady. She still had control over the people but it was mostly limited to in and around Rota. She had no idea in a faraway island, someone had just shouted Rota.

Suddenly she saw a bright flash of light in the corridor next to her and heard something heavy fall. Sure the Aura crystals glowed sometimes but this kind of light was unusual. Taking a moment to think, she decided to investigate, her Mime Jr. climbing to her shoulder. As soon as she turned into the corridor, she met a sight she did not expect.

In front of her, mostly visible by the light coming from the window, was one of the last persons she had expected. Standing next to the window, holding a pokeball was Ash Ketchum. She had seen him a lot on TV lately, especially due to the fact that he had basically declared war on the League. Standing with him was Brock, the man that had tried to hit on her many times, and a girl that looked just like her niece Princess Salvia.

"Ash what are you doing here? Especially with royalty. Good evening Salvia, how have you been? And Ash I'm sorry for the loss of your mother" she said with a calmness that befitted her exactly since she was practically the queen of Northern Kanto. Before Ash could frame an answer, Dawn spoke up. "Oh I'm flattered Queen Ilene, but I'm afraid I'm not Princess Salvia. I just look a lot like her" she said, visibly flustered. "I'm Dawn" she said doing a short curtsey.

"Oh no need for that" she said waving Dawn off. "You just look strikingly similar to my niece". Ash decided to chime in just then. "Queen Ilene, I know it's a lot to ask given the circumstances, and we wouldn't like you to put your kingdom in danger but could we stay here for some time" Ash asked.

"Oh sure, you and all your friends are always welcome here" she said. "Queen Ilene" Brock said going into his romantic phase. "Ever since I saw you last, you earned a place in my heart. And I know you must-"Brock was cut off in between by Croagunk's Poison Jab and Mime Jr. using Mimic on him. Croagunk then dragged Brock to the back of the group.

"Well, we better get going", her calm demeanour not even scratched by Brock's antics. She faced people like that almost a dozen times a week. She then led the three of them – Brock had apparently recovered and had returned Croagunk – to one of the main chambers. "Amanda" she shouted, apparently for the faithful old lady that had served her from her childhood. An old lady – one that Ash and Brock knew – came running. "Yes my queen" she was one of the few servants who still called her queen. Most of the servants had started to call her Lady. Seeing Lady Ilene wasn't alone she immediately said "Ah, I see you have guest. Would you like me to take them to their chambers?"

"Yes please, Amanda" she said. "Madam Amanda" Ash asked suddenly "Would you mind taking only Dawn and Brock? I would like to discuss some matters of importance with the Queen". "Please leave us" She said to a little sceptical Amanda. "And make sure they are fed and taken care of. And only our most faithful servants are to know of them and they are not to mention our guests to anyone" Amanda left though not before giving a doubting glance to Ash. If her queen trusted him, then she did too.

"Now Ash, what did you want to talk about?" Lady Ilene said, immediately taking on kinder, almost motherly face. "Well, first off I wanted to ask you about Aura Guardians. I know the Leagues been trying their best to exterminate them but there must be same left" Ash said with a hopeful expression on his face. "I'm sorry Ash, the last one I knew in Kanto was your father. And he vanished no soon after becoming one fifteen years ago. You were just one year old back then. Other than that the only one I know would be Sir Riley, and he lives near Iron Island in Sinnoh". "Yes, but there must be others with Aura powers right?" Ash almost pleaded. "They couldn't have killed every Aura Guardian".

"I'm afraid Ash but it does seem that way. I'm sorry" She said looking sad. "But I think maybe Sir Aaron could help you with that. He is the true aura guardian after all" Ash looked up a little confused. "But how is that possible? Sir Aaron Ketchum is already gone. And so is his Lucario". Queen Ilene smiled at that. "How did you save the tree that fateful day? How did Lucario and Sir Aaron get absorbed into the tree? How does a Time flower show us the past? It's all the same Ash. It's the power of Aura".

Ash looked at her wide eyed as she continued. "Aura is the power that controls it all. The core of everything. Sir Aaron's body might not be here. But his soul, his Aura is. If you can find a way to talk to him, he might tell you of a way to revive the Aura Guardians. But only the most powerful Aura guardians have been able to feed the Tree enough Aura to make the connection. I would say you will have to train a lot if you want to do that"

Ash thought about it for a few moments. Sure his aura signature was very similar to that of Sir Aaron but his Aura wasn't very powerful. It was still like an unpolished gem and only came out in times of dire need. But then he hardly had any training. He finally decided on a course. "Queen Ilene, I think I would like to try that. But not now. I will need to train right now. Then when I'm stronger, I can try." Ash said with a determined look on his face and his hands glowing lightly blue.

"Very well, but you will need a Pokémon to teach you and practice with. Is there any Pokémon that you 'bonded' with on your journey? Like you could talk to him in your mind. Just like Sir Aaron's Lucario did. We could try and locate him" Queen Ilene said. "Well there was this one Riolu in Sinnoh. I felt like we had a real connection. He had been experimented on and was really powerful and could use Aura sphere. I think he lives in the Lucario kingdom in Sinnoh. Could you try and find him"

"I can try. I know some people in the Lucario Kingdom. Now I think you should go and rest. Your friends must be wondering where you are" Queen Ilene said in a motherly fashion. "Yes my queen, but is there someplace we can train without being seen?" Ash asked. "Yes, there are some battle fields connected to the dungeons where we used to hold indoor matches. You could train there" Queen Ilene answered. "Yes my queen. I'll take your leave now"

Ash immediately started to leave but then stopped and turned. "Um, where are Dawn and Brock staying?" he asked sheepishly remembering he didn't know where the guestrooms were. "I'll take you to them" Lady Ilene said and led Ash through a criss-cross of corridors to a large room, then stopped. "You will find your friends inside. Remember not to be seen by anybody. I'll send Amanda to care for your needs" Lady Ilene said. "Yes my queen. We are sorry for all this trouble" Ash said and bowed a little, then went inside.

 ***Midnight, Cameron Castle***

Ash was standing in the balcony of his shared room with Dawn and Brock. Pikachu was standing on the railing. He had apparently been tired and decided to leave with Brock and Dawn in the afternoon. Ash had been facing problems with sleep lately. Even his talk with Queen Ilene hadn't cheered him up. As a matter of fact, it had given him more stuff to worry about. He looked up from where he was standing to see a big bright moon staring back at him.

"Hi Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn said from behind him. Apparently she had snuck behind him when he had been busy staring at the moon. "Oh Dawn, I'm sorry I woke you up" he said turning towards her. 'Wow, she looks even beautiful in the moonlight' he thought. She shrugged, "I wasn't able to sleep anyway. So what're you doing?" "Nothing, just thinking" Ash said turning away from her. She looked at Pikachu who made an equally confused face at her, then turned to Ash.

"Ash, what is it? I have never seen you so stressed" she asked. Ash just sighed "A lot has happened Dawn. Some time ago, we were normal trainers trying to take our goals. Now, we are criminals trying to flee the league. We are fighting for the aura Guardians, an order that doesn't even exist anymore. It's a lost cause. I don't think we can do it".

He looked up to see Dawn staring at him, and then received a full force slap on his cheek. He was about to say something but was stopped by Dawn hugging him. "Oh Ash, don't worry. The league is wrong and that is why we are fighting against it. Because no one else has. But because of us, everyone will. As for the Aura Guardians, I believe in you, Ash. As long as you are alive, the Aura Guardians stand" Ash looked down for a minute then hugged her back "Thanks Dawn, I really needed that."

They spent almost a minute in that position, and then heard Pikachu doing a "Chaa" and sniggering. Seeing him, they immediately separated Blushing furiously. "So Ash, you never told me your father was a Champion? How come?" Seeing Ash's face had fell, she immediately said. "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to-"She was cut off by Ash. "No, I think it's time I started telling people more about myself."

"My father was Richard Ketchum, more often called as Red. He was a great Pokémon trainer and Kanto champion. Or that's what I've been told. When I was barely one year old, due to an accident at Silph Company in Saffron City, his Aura powers activated. After about a month of that, he was called to Crown City in the Sinnoh region for some work. I now know that was because of Kodai. I asked Kodai what happened when he was in jail. All he said was that my father tried to stop him, but fell in the time rift. No one knows what happened to him after that.

"Oh I'm sorry Ash", said Dawn seeing how quiet the place had gotten. "No don't worry. I think we should try to sleep though. We have to start training again tomorrow, right?" Ash said trying to lighten up the mood a little. "Yes, Good night Ash" Dawn said yawning and went inside. Ash stayed for a little while, then followed her.

 ***Next Day, Cameron Castle, Dungeons***

"Woah, I never knew Cameron castle had dungeons under the lake" Ash said looking around. "Not many people know. These were created to be a kind of Labyrinth so that only the royal family could make it out of here. Although most of the exits are sealed off now" Amanda told them. They then reached a much wider area, which opened to a huge hall. And by huge, I mean there were four battle fields placed side to side. All of them could easily train in here.

"Well, let's start", Ash said releasing all his Pokémon. Dawn and Brock followed suit. Ok so Pikachu, you said you wanted to show me some new moves, right? Pikachu answered with a thumbs up and took his place on one side of the nearest battlefield. "Brock, care to be our opponent?" Ash asked his old time buddy. "Thought you'd never ask. Just because you guys spend most of you waking hours training doesn't mean I have fallen back".

They both took places on opposite sides of the field. Dawn decided to officiate since Amanda had already left. "This will be a one on one battle between Brock and Ash. Battle begin". "Let's go Pikachu" Ash shouted which was mimicked by a cry of "Pikaa". "Steelix lets win this" Brock shouted as his mammoth iron snake took its position. "Ash, you take the first move since Brock has the advantage" Dawn said as all other Pokémon decided to watch the battle.

'Well this is going to be a tough battle. Steelix resists normal and steel, and is flat immune to electric. I'll need a strategy.' Ash thought as Pikachu waited for his command. "Ash you have the first move" Dawn reminded him. "Ok, so Pikachu let's see your new moves. Pikachu immediately began running forward, then jumped and condensed its electricity into a ball at the tip of its tail, then launched it. "You learned Electroball, well done" Ash commented, but frowned when Steelix emerged without a scratch.

"My turn, Steelix use Dig" Brock shouted as Steelix vanished into the ground. "Damn" commented Ash "Pikachu, use electric countershield to rise in the air, and stay there" he shouted. "Knew you would do that" Brock smiled a little. "Steelix use Smack down" he shouted. Pikachu being in the air evaded the effects of dig, but not another move. Smack down got it right back to the ground. "Now Earthquake" Brock shouted. "Jump Pikachu" Ash shouted. Unfortunately Smack down stopped it from doing that and Pikachu got a full force Earthquake.

"Guess we will have to go for broke. Pikachu run on Steelix and then Iron tail the head" Ash shouted. Apparently Brock heard it. This was one of the disadvantages in a Pokémon battle. Your opponent could mostly hear you just as well as your Pokémon. But Brock didn't say a thing until Pikachu had already jumped. "Now steelix, iron tail right back" he shouted. Pikachu's tail turned iron hard and so did Steelix's. Both combatants lunged at each other and their tails clashed like swords. It soon became a contest of pure strength.

Unfortunately, Steelix was much stronger than Pikachu in terms of pure power and also because of the STAB the move was getting, Pikachu was thrown straight into the air to a huge height. Fortunately the roof was quite high, probably to facilitate Flying Pokémon. Pikachu then began descending at high speed because of gravity pulling him down. Ash saw his chance.

"Now Pikachu, use Volt Tackle, full power". The volt Tackle aided by the fastening fall made an incredible combo, but Brock wasn't done yet. "Steelix, use Iron Head, straight up" Brock shouted and Steelix pushed its giant body off the ground and straight at Pikachu. Just as they were about to clash, Pikachu condensed all his power into a small spot on his fist and slammed a point blank Thunderpunch at Steelix's head. Unfortunately for Steelix, he was moving against gravity, while Pikachu was moving with it, so he took a lot more damage than Pikachu. Then they crashed.

A huge crowd of dust rose as they fell to the ground. Then from between all the dust, rose Steelix, a dent on the right side of his head from Pikachu's last attack. And in front of him, stood Pikachu, not at all intimidated by him. "Use Bind, then close-range Dragon breaths" Brock shouted as Steelix grabbed Pikachu between its coils and repeatedly harassed it with Dragon breaths. "Pikachu, don't give up buddy" Ash shouted, turning his hat backwards. "Let the battle begin" he said to himself then shouted. "Pikachu Thunder, max power" Pikachu mimicked his cry with a "Pikaaaaa" growing louder every second as he charged his electricity and then let it all go at once.

A brilliant flash engulfed the battlefield as Pikachu unleashed all its stored electricity. Steelix took barely if any damage, but there was a side effect which apparently no one had predicted. Apparently Steelix had charged too much because of Pikachu's extremely powerful electric attacks, that when Pikachu tried to stop his attack, it couldn't. Thunder just kept on flowing from Pikachu's cheeks. Then both of them began to rise.

"Huh, what's happening" Ash asked confused by why Pikachu was leaking so much electricity. "Apparently, Steelix is so charged that it is acting like a powerful Lightning rod and sucking all of Pikachu's electricity. And because of that he is kind of turning into an electromagnet, and floating just like Pokémon like Magnemite and its evolutions do". Brock said, apparently in awe of the situation.

Suddenly both of them separated and Pikachu flew straight up, this time actually impacting the ceiling and steelix had a hard collision with the ground. Since it was made of steel though, it took a lot less damage than it should. As Pikachu began to fall down, Brock shouted his order. "Steelix, use Double edge, straight up" Steelix, once again jumped straight up towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, get OUT of there." Ash shouted. Pikachu heard him and opened his eyes at the last moment. All of his electric energy was drained, and would take some time to recharge and it was already far too late to dodge. He felt a strange power inside him, and Thunder punched straight down. This time though, his fist didn't glow yellow, it glowed blue.

The Force Palm that followed hit when Steelix didn't expect it, at all. It knocked the breath out of him and he fell back to the ground, this time making a huge crater in the ground. Everyone was awed by it but something was racing in Ash's mind. "Pikachu, use Electroball, rapid fire". "Yes Ash" Pikachu said though everyone except Ash just heard a "Pi PikaPi". Pikachu tried to condense electricity just like he was used to, just as Steelix was recovering. Pikachu then sent out a barrage of attacks. The first two were Aura Spheres, while all the others were plain Electro balls. Steelix got hit just as it was recovering, and fell back down.

Even Pikachu was awed by itself. It had never felt this power before. It was very powerful, but seemed locked somehow. Ash was amazed as well. He had heard Pikachu talk, just like he had heard that Riolu in Sinnoh or just like Sir Aaron's Lucario talked. And he had just used a few Aura attacks. Did that mean? Did that mean Pikachu could use Aura now? So many questions. Dawn was the first to recover and immediately saw Steelix lying face down on the ground.

"Steelix is unable to-"Dawn stopped as she saw Steelix had opened his eyes. It rose with a deafening roar and started glowing, just as Brock's heart began to glow the same colour, manifesting itself as a bright glow in his chest. But steelix had no further evolutions, they all knew it. When the glowing stopped, Steelix had changed.

Its face now had spikes jutting out of it and many translucent and slightly coloured crystals were protruding from its body, just like its tail. Many more were levitating around it. The answer immediately came to them as they had seen this form once in the news back in Alto mare. Steelix had mega-evolved.

Before any of them could say anything, Dawn shouted. "Wait both of you. I think both of you have discovered some new powers of your Pokémon, why not evaluate them properly first. Look at it, Pikachu used some attacks it shouldn't have been able to and Steelix mega-evolved. Don't you think we should call it a draw and first work out the extent of their powers"? "Well I agree with you Dawn. What do you say Brock?" "Yeah let's call it a draw. For now" Brock agreed with them. "Why don't we leave the Pokémon to train for a while, have some lunch, and bring them their food"? Brock asked. "Agreed said both of them as the Pokémon cheered for the two brave combatants and Steelix reverted to its original form.

"Yeah I'd like some food, especially some ketchup" Pikachu said as all others just heard "Pika Picha cha". All except Ash.

 **A/N: Finally done. Damn this took a lot of time. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School opened today and I was kind of enjoying the last few days of my summer holidays. Anyways, tell me what you think of the chapter, and the battle, which arguably took half the chapter. Anyways, on to some reviews.**

 **Espeon44: Unfortunately, Meloetta has been around for centuries, so portraying it as a baby won't be possible, so no, sorry.**

 **Halo didact: A sincere thanks for all your reviews. As for Legendary Pokémon obeying the league, the Rockets are trying to create an Obedience Master Ball. Yes, Zero's machine is going to be the one responsible for getting Giratina. Thanks for the reviews though.**

 **Bleachedred Shinigami Pokémon: Ash will get a Mega Pidgeot, Mega Charizard (can switch forms b/w X and Y), Mega Lucario, Mega Sceptile, Mega Garchomp and Mega Mewtwo X. As for the Pokémon Ash catches, you'll have to wait.**

 **MCRasengan: Actually Tobias' Latios is Ash's Latias' father. Ash will have Mega Latias, Mega Mewtwo, and Tobias' Darkrai and if my mood says it, for the final battle b/w Ash and Tobias, the Shiny Mega Rayquasa. I'm still unclear though.**

 **Zanzara: You kind of read my mind. It was going to be revealed later but anyway, Tobias is Giovanni's illegitimate son.**

 **Ash latios: As I already read in above another answer, Tobias' Latios is their father.**

 **Guest: Hey no worries, I got google translate so review in any language you want.**

 **Ditto1235** : **Houndour maybe. If he doesn't have too many megas already. Otherwise Dawn. Greninja, definitely.**

 **Guest: Arceus won't be scared, he could wipe everything in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately he made a foundation rule that he won't take any part in mortal matters. So if a person catches Arceus in an Obedience master ball and asks Arceus to destroy the world, he will do it. Though Ash will get his blessings in the Hoopa movie, yes I will do that, how else will Ash get Hoopa?**

 **Yes Ash will be able to revive Aura of anyone. Thanks for the suggestion. The Aura League or "Conference of Guardians" will be established. Rota will rebel against the league along with most of northern Kanto. Alto mare will be too. Most of Sinnoh and parts of Hoenn and Johto, and area around Dragon village in Unova. These will be in clear rebellion.**

 **As for the harem, I did think about it. So because of this, Aura guardians can take as many wives as they want, because they are on the verge of extinction. This will greatly help Brock . Anyways Ash will have Dawn and Anabelle, but only because she will save Ash's life and ask this in return. Videos of traitors will be recorded and leaked and will mobilise many people against the league. Also Sabrina will be with the League and Anabelle will fight her (and save Ash).**

 **TheSansMan, Bryan mccloud, Johnathen: Thanks for your suggestions and reviews.**

 **And that's done. Now for some general knowledge. I will be doing the Hoopa movie and a few Meloetta episodes, so Ash and Dawn can catch them. Serena will come and love Ash, though the story will still be Pearlshipping. My interest in the anime fell after how bad Black and White was. So I didn't watch X and Y. Though I recently started watching its episodes by the dozen. The series is great though I like pearlshipping more. Anyways Bye, Sayonara, Adios, Aloha or whatever it is in your language. Don't forget to review. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5

 **"Yeah I'd like some food, especially some ketchup"** Pikachu said as all others just heard "Pika Picha cha". All except Ash

"Pikachu" Ash shouted as Pikachu looked up in confusion. "Pika Pikapi" it said, tilting his face to the side as Ash heard **'What Ash?'** "I just understood you" Ash stated as the others stared at him in disbelief. "But that should be almost impossible. Getting the general meaning from a Pokémon's behaviour and actually understanding it is a huge difference" Brock said, still in disbelief.

"I think it might be a side effect of Aura powers" Ash said matter-of-factly as others looked at him even more puzzled than before. He decided to explain. "You see the attacks Pikachu used were Force Palm and Aura sphere. Most Pokémon can use just one or none. Using both means just one thing, the Pokémon can use aura. And I think it's because of that I can understand Pikachu now.

"But aren't aura moves limited to just Riolu and Lucario?" Brock asked, since he had next to no knowledge about aura. "My Togekiss can use Aura Sphere" Dawn chimed in. "Yes well it can use only Aura sphere and not Force palm, so it can't really manifest Aura. Other Pokémon though, like Riolu and Lucario, Mienfoo and Mienshao, Meditite and Medicham, Mewtwo, Mew and nearly all Legendaries can use Aura. Other Pokémon knowing both moves, is very rare though.

 **"But then why did I use those attacks?"** Pikachu asked as the two trainers looked at Ash quizzically. "He asked why he used those moves" Ash said gesturing to Pikachu as the Pokémon nodded. "Well I'm not sure, though Queen Ilene asked me whether I bonded with a Pokémon which could use Aura. I think it also works vice-versa. I think because of my close bond with Pikachu, he can now use Aura".

The other two were still pretty confused but decided to let it go for the moment. Then Pikachu said **"So about that ketchup** ". Ash just rolled his eyes and said" Yeah let's get something to eat".

 ***A week later, Cameron Castle***

Ash had just finished watching the news when Amanda knocked on the door. "Mr. Ketchum, we have someone waiting for you" she said as Ash opened the door to find her walking to the right already. He decided to follow her without a word. She passed a few more corridors as Ash caught up to her. She then opened a door as a black and blue blur tackled him to the ground and a voice said to him. **"Oh Ash, I missed you"** He immediately recognised the voice. It was the Riolu he had saved from Hunter J. "Yeah Riolu, I missed you too" he said as Riolu nuzzled against him.

Riolu then noticed something was amiss. **"Where's Pikachu** " he asked since he knew Pikachu rarely left Ash's side. "Oh he's training in the dungeons with the others. That said, I think I should introduce you to all my Pokémon. Follow me" Ash said as he and Riolu began heading down a corridor.

 ***Three months later, Giovanni's Office***

Tobias is standing in Giovanni's office, his pale bluish-grey hair covering half his face. "Tobias, I believe you know why you are here" Giovanni asked, looking out from the big window of his office. "Not exactly sir. You said you wanted me to test some new kind of pokeball for you" Tobias asked. Goodshow had told him to get there that morning and had refused to give any more information.

"Yes, here read this" Giovanni said giving him a folder. Tobias opened it to find details of many pokeballs and design of a specific one. Included were the Masterball, Mewtwo's darkballs, Marauder's pokeballs and others. Then a design of a new kind of pokeball titled the O-ball.

"What is all this? When did you get into the pokeballs business?" Tobias asked sarcastically and was rewarded with a glare from Giovanni. "The O-ball or the Obedience Masterball is a special kind of pokeball guaranteed to capture any Pokémon it is used upon. But not only that, it ensures a hundred percent obedience of the Pokémon it captures, even legendaries" Giovanni said and seeing Tobias silent, continued.

"I want you to test a prototype of this" Giovanni said, handing Tobias a pokeball that was almost identical to a Masterball, only that the two red spheres on the top were black coloured and there was a big O inscribed between the black spheres. "This is the O-ball. A prototype actually. We want you to catch a legendary with it and check its functioning. A friend of ours – a scientist named Zero has been into the Distortion World and he has created the portal again. I believe Giratina will be an ideal subject for your capture."

"Yes sir" Tobias said quite formally. "And what am I to do with the captured Giratina?" he asked. "You can keep it. It will help with your 'missions'. Now, Zero is currently in our Hoenn headquarters. You should head off now. I expect you to be back till dinner" Giovanni said, waving him off quite informally. "Yes…father" Tobias said, then strode out of his office to the roof. Even though Tobias was Giovanni's illegitimate son, he still cared for Tobias, but still expected a top report. And he knew better than to piss his father off.

 ***An hour later, Rocket Hoenn Research Branch***

"And you can keep this portal open long enough for me to enter and exit Reverse world" Tobias asked Zero, a little amazed by all the huge machinery in the room. "Yes sir, an hour at max. I hope that will be enough for your venture" Zero said, a little disappointed that Tobias wouldn't share any details of his mission in the reverse world. "Yes, now open it" Tobias said as Zero started typing some commands into a computer. Soon, a portal opened in thin air and Tobias walked into it without a word.

As soon as Tobias went inside, he heard a very loud roar from behind him. Turning around, he saw the huge dragon that would have made most people run for their lives. Coming towards him at incredible speed, was the lord of the reverse world himself. Giratina roared another challenge at Tobias, who just stood there. As soon as Giratina got near, Tobias unclipped the O-ball from his belt and threw it at Giratina.

The ball hit on the side on his right wing and converted him into black energy, instead of the usual red. The O-ball then returned to Tobias and didn't even shake. Tobias then released his latest capture. Giratina's eyes no longer had any pupils in them, and had turned completely black. Tobias then rode him out of the portal.

Zero was a little shaken to see Tobias back so fast. And was left with his mouth hanging to see him riding Giratina. Tobias got off the legendaries back and then returned him. He then faced Zero and asked him. "How much do you know about my mission?" he asked the amazed scientist. "Not much" he said. I know that you have been working on a ball to ensure complete compliance. And I now know that you captured Giratina, so apparently that worked. And I know you are trying to help the league, though I don't know why."

"That's quite a lot you know" Tobias said, looking at Zero. "Unfortunately, it's too much" Then with a slight movement of Tobias' hand, Zero was lying in a pool of his own blood. "What a waste", Tobias said as he strode out of the Lab.

 ***Few days later, Dungeons, Cameron Castle***

"Ash was training his Aura abilities with his recently evolved Lucario. Ash had made quite a bond with the jackal Pokémon, though he still wasn't able to manifest it as Mega-evolution. In the three months they had been there, he had progressed hugely in Aura manipulation. Everyone had made progress in fact.

Brock had been able to mega-evolve his Swampert which had evolved soon after Steelix had gone mega. He now had two megas and was often sparring with Sudowoodo to train in fighting. All of them had to learn how to defend themselves after all. Dawn's Lopunny had mega-evolved and her Typhlosion had gotten extremely strong, almost tying with Mamoswine for the position of her strongest.

Queen Ilene had given her a Pokémon egg which had hatched into a Swablu, and was now a seriously powerful Altaria that saw Dawn as her mother. Ash knew from the bond she had that Altaria would soon go mega. Her Glameow was the most cunning of the lot. She though wasn't as powerful compared to her strongest, but her experience more than made up for it. Dawn herself had gotten pretty strong. She was mostly learning to fight from her Lopunny and had even managed to defeat Brock once in a hand to hand fight. It was then Brock had started to spar as well. Dawn herself had grown as well. She was no longer the bubbly coordinator she was when they had first met her. She had gotten way good at Pokémon battles, even defeating him on some occasions. He had begun to see her in an all new light. He still had confused feelings about her, but then, love was never his strong point.

He himself had gotten stronger. Sparring with many Pokémon like Lucario, Infernape and when he was feeling confident, even Charizard, and had ended up always getting his ass burnt. His Wartortle had evolved to a Blastoise and wore his triangular shades again. His Charizard was the first to mega-evolve, and quite impressively could switch from X to Y form. Latias and Pidgeot were next. And after a quite gruesome battle, his Sceptile too. His Gabite had evolved into a Garchomp and was a complete monster.

Mewtwo had mega-evolved as well, after taking quite a beating from his teamed Mega-Charizard, Mega Sceptile and Mega Pidgeot. After Mega-evolving and gaining a new type - Fighting, Mewtwo had become the strongest of his Pokémon. He was currently away though, checking up on his cloned Pokémon. The only other Pokémon who even came close to that level of power was his Pikachu, who he had to admit was a total killing machine. Soon after getting the power of aura, Pikachu had gotten a huge power boost, in all of his moves, and could take on Mega-evolved opponents by himself, and win.

While they were training here, a lot had happened. He had learnt that Bianca had registered in the Elections for Alto mare's Mayor, and because of what had happened with her Grandfather, had gotten a lot of votes. What impressed the citizens even more was that she had Latios and Latias backing her, so most other candidates had simply given up, in fear or in respect. She had then proceeded to tell the people of how Ash Ketchum had saved Alto mare. She had won the elections and had declared Alto mare out of the Leagues control and declared a rebellion. Ash had sent her a thanking message, to which she had replied that if he could replace the corrupt League, that would be all the thanks she needs, and he had promised Bianca to do just that.

While he was thinking all this, Lucario had gotten an opening and nailed an Aura powered punch straight to his chest. This brought him back from his thoughts and he decided to concentrate on the fight instead. After fighting for a few minutes more, he had gotten quite tired. He might have the power of Aura, he still didn't have the stamina Lucario did, and fighting with a Steel type chipped it off quite easily. During the time he had stayed there, he had replaced his usual outfit for the uniform of an Aura guardian and now used Sir Aaron's gloves which fitted him almost perfectly. He had also gotten Sir Aaron's staff, though he still couldn't figure out how to use it, except like an ordinary staff.

He then heard Lucario talk to him. **"Master?** " Ash turned to him. "Lucario, how many times have I asked you not to call me that. Just call me Ash like Pikachu does". **"One hundred and eighteen times, Sir Ash"** Lucario said smirking a little. Pikachu came to where they were sitting. "Speak of the devil" Ash said, rolling his eyes. **"Oh so I'm the devil now"** Pikachu said with a mock frown. **"Who would be your angel then? Dawn I suppose"** Both him and Lucario burst out laughing at him. Ash wasn't pleased in the least. It seemed all their Pokémon had gotten a new hobby, and that was teasing Ash every chance they got. Since he could already understand Pikachu and Lucario, he was having a more embarrassing time than Dawn.

Ash then smiled a little wickedly and shouted to Dawn who was sparring some distance away with Lopunny. "Dawn, do you mind sending Lopunny here for a bit, I think Pikachu wants to have a spar with her". Before Dawn could say a word, Lopunny had already rushed from her side for Pikachu. Pikachu gave him a glare that probably meant 'I'm going to kill you' then turned heel and ran. This left all of them in fits of laughter.

Ash then decided to head off to get a little fresh air. He pulled his Aura Guardian hat down and headed off into the castle. He had turned a few corridors, when he was suddenly snatched into a room. Breaking the man's grip, he found himself in a small storage room. Facing him were none other than his old enemies – Jessie, James and Meowth. "Hi guys, it's been long" he said, quite casually.

"Listen twerp, we don't have time for this, and that's why we are skipping the motto today" Jessie said with a serious look on his face. "You and your friends need to get out of here as soon as possible" James continued.

"But why?" Ash said, "No one knows we are here?" "Yo, listen here twerp" Meowth said in his usual voice. "The Boss has known you are here for quite some time. He didn't want you escaping this time so he didn't act immediately. He has been taking his time and has replaced most people in this city with Rocket grunts. They all stand ready to storm the castle. You need to get a move on as fast as you can. And don't use the aerial way till you are a good distance from the city. They have patrols there".

"And why are you telling me all this?" Ash asked, a little sceptical of the fact that Jessie, James and Meowth of all people would be helping him. "We have some scores to settle with the people in charge of this operation. If they screw this, we get promoted to their post and they come under our command. So it benefits most of us" James said plainly. Jessie continued "Also if you see Butch and Cassidy, kick their asses for us". Meowth finished for all of them "And the next time we meet you, we fight you" They then quickly strode out of the door.

Ash stood there for a few moments before heading out himself straight for the training area. Dawn and Brock were sitting with all their Pokémon, eating lunch. He sat down next to Dawn thinking of a plan. Dawn immediately noticed and asked "what is it Ash? You look in deep thought" Ash pondered his dilemma for a second, then decided to tell them about what he had learnt.

All of them stayed quiet for a few seconds before Brock spoke up "Well if that's the case, shouldn't we be leaving them. We don't want to put Queen Ilene in danger. Not after all she's done for us". "I agree with you Brock, so I've thought of a plan. I go to the Tree of Beginning while the both of you escape and meet me on the other side of the Tree. We head off from there."

"And how exactly do you plan to escape with all the rocket grunts in the city. They might be weak, but they still outnumber us, by a lot" Dawn said. "We use the dungeons" Ash simply said. "We travel as far as we can, and then use Infernape's and others' Dig to get out". "That's ok" Brock said, "And what about the Pokémon, I believe the Regi trio still protects the Tree and tests the power of anyone who dares to venture".

"Well I guess my Pokémon could use a spar" he said jokingly, as all his Pokémon cheered. Dawn then said "Then what are we waiting for? Every moment we spend here gives the Rockets another moment to prepare. "Yes Dawn, but I need to first tell Queen Ilene we are leaving" He said returning all of his Pokémon as others followed suit. He then left for the castle with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario, who had opted to stay out of his pokeball on his side.

 ***Fifteen minutes later***

Ash returned to the training area to find Dawn and Brock standing with all their gear packed. Another backpack waited for him at the centre. Ash picked it up then said to the others "Let's go" and all of them marched straight through the dungeons.

In all the time they had been here, they had never wandered far from the training area. As soon as they reached the place where the dungeon separated into a labyrinth, Brock released Crobat. "Find out which way leads us the farthest from the castle" Brock commanded him. Crobat immediately started sending Supersonic after Supersonic to map out the entire area. After a while, he led the three trainers to their right and into the labyrinth.

After following Crobat for almost an hour, they reached a point where the path had caved in due to all the earth that had fallen in due to a broken roof. Brock thanked Crobat and then returned him and released his Steelix. "Steelix, Dig us a path through all this soil" he commanded his starter Pokémon who gladly obliged. After climbing through Steelix's tunnel for about fifteen minutes, they finally climbed out from beneath the ground.

Ash looked around to find himself a little distance away from the city. They all then headed towards the general direction of the Tree of Beginning. Ash, however had his doubts. It was quiet, too quiet. His Aura senses suddenly flared and he felt an urge to lunge to the side, which he did, only to see a Shadow ball pass through the space he was on, only to see almost a dozen grunts running towards them with their Pokémon. He was about to send out his Pokémon when he was stopped by Dawn. "Ash, you go on ahead, we will hold them off and meet you later" she said, taking a defensive position in front of him and released her Lopunny, Typhlosion and Altaria. Brock brought out his Croagunk, Forretress and Swampert. Ash released his Lucario and, using his aura powers, began running in the direction of the Tree of Beginning.

Ash had been running for quite a distance when Pikachu suddenly stopped and sent a Thunderbolt straight up. He turned just in time to see it obliterate a missile probably meant for him. Looking up, he saw two helicopters with a huge R symbol following him. "Shit" he said to himself and released Pidgeot, Swellow, Staraptor and Latias. As soon as they were out, they immediately took notice of the situation and Pidgeot and Latias mega evolved. He looked up to see many Pokémon had been released from the helicopters as well. The two machines were now surrounded by many Fearow, Zubat, few Honchcrow and an Aerodactyl.

The Fearow didn't know what hit them. Pidgeot already had a grudge against them since she had spent many years of her life away from Ash and fighting them. Staraptor had a similar grudge against Honchcrow, mostly because of Paul's Honchcrow. Swellow was engaged in a brutal fight with the Aerodactyl who was trying his best to keep up with Swellow's speed. Mega Latios had decided to take on the two helicopters instead and was harassing them with his almost supersonic speed while all of them were punching the occasional Zubat that crossed their way.

Whilst all of the aerial party had been held off by his Pokémon, Ash had called Charizard and was now riding him at breakneck speeds to the Tree. He looked back to see that Mega-pidgeot had taken out most of the Fearows and was helping Mega latias with the helicopters, who had already taken out the tail rotor of one. Startaptor had taken out all of the Honchcrows and he and Swellow had teamed against the Aerodactyl who was mostly beaten up and the remaining Zubat. Suddenly Charizard took a hard right.

Registeel had seen the Pokémon approach from a long distance. So as soon as it got in his range of attack, he had fired a Flash Cannon which Charizard had dodged. The next attack did nothing but only when the next Zap cannon homed on them did Ash know what the last attack was. Registeel had used Lock-on. Ash knew he couldn't run so instead he released Donphan instead to help Charizard while ordering his Garchomp to dig a tunnel instead. After about ten minutes, Ash popped up from under the ground near the entrance to the Tree. Ash returned him and ran straight into the Tree.

He had been trying to navigate the passageways of the tree when Pikchu's ears perked up. "What is it buddy?" he asked Pikachu. The rodent said nothing but jumped and fired a thunderbolt straight at the oncoming Ice beam. "This is getting annoying" Pikachu said as a Regice came into view. Deciding to not waste any more time, he released Infernape, Blastoise and Heracross. The Regice was immediately assaulted from all sides. It tried to retaliate with Blizzard but Infernape's Inferno made short work of that. Heracross was taken out by a Sheer Cold, but that attack had given Infernape and Blastoise an opening. With a combination of Blast Burn and Dragon Pulse, Regice was down. Ash, however had left already.

Ash had gone deeper into the tree as soon as he had released his Pokémon. He was almost sure Regirock would soon be there too, and he was right. Regirock came out from under the ground and if Ash hadn't gotten an Aura Shield in time, he would have gotten a Rock Wrecker to his face. Before he could do anything else, Regirock had taken an aura powered Iron tail to the face from Pikachu. "Take that you antique" Pikachu shouted as he pumped up his fist. As soon as Regirock got up, he was assaulted by three very angry Pokémon. Sceptile sent a Leaf blade to his face while Buizel used Water pulse and Garchomp used Dragon rage. In short, Regirock knew this was a mistake. In almost ten minutes, he was lying on the ground as a Mega Sceptile flanked by Buizel and Garchomp looked over.

At the same time, Ash had finally reached the heart of the Tree. He released Lucario as all of them touched the crystal in the centre and began feeding it Aura. Soon however both Pikachu and Lucario were sent back. Apparently, Ash had to do this alone. So he concentrated and kept feeding the Tree more and more Aura. After a while, Ash had used up most of his stored Aura but he still kept up the transfer. Soon the Aura flowing was draining from his life-force. Ash felt himself passing out and was what Lucario and Pikachu saw as well. Ash's hands had apparently glued to the crystal while his body had gone numb. His soul was in the tree now.

Ash opened his eyes to see a strange sight. He was floating in an endless green and black space. And standing in front of him was the first Guardian of Aura, Sir Aaron. Standing at his side was his faithful Lucario. "Sir Aaron" Ash began, but stopped as Sir Aaron raised his hand.

"I know why you are here, Ash. Lucario here has told me a lot about you. And I myself have been watching you for quite some time. You are doing a wonderful job. Now ask, what you wanted to. We don't have much time." Sir Aaron said with a faint smile. Ash was a little taken aback but was quick to recover. "I want to know is there a way to revive the race of Aura Guardians. The Pokémon League has killed most of them and there are rarely anymore remaining. Can I do something to bring them back, Sir Aaron?" Ash said, slightly nervous to be with the first Guardian himself.

"If someone is gone, he is gone. So no, the Aura Guardians can't be brought back. New ones can be made though. Use the staff Ash. It has the power to awaken the Aura of anyone. Also there is an ancient law that says that in dire times, Aura guardians are permitted to take more than one wife to ensure the continuation of the race. But know, before you can use that power, there will be a test. Only then will the staff work" Sir Aaron said a little gravely. "Now I believe you should head back. This place isn't meant for the living. Let me awaken all your hidden Aura" Sir Aaron then placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and Ash's felt a surge of power within him. His vision soon faded started to fade though. When he woke up, he was surrounded by Lucario, Sceptile, Garchomp and Buizel while Pikachu was on his stomach.

 **"Ash you are back"** Pikachu said as he jumped up in joy. "Yes Pikachu, I guess I am" Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go back to the others" he said and returned everyone save Pikachu and Garchomp. He then took hold of the Dragon Pokémon as he sped up through the tunnels. Coming out of the tree, he saw all his Pokémon waiting for him. Most of them had sustained minor injuries, except Heracross, who had fainted. He returned them all and got on Pidgeot, who was still in Mega form. Pidgeot then rushed as fast as a bullet straight through the air to where Dawn and Brock were. He looked down to see Dawn barely dodge a razor leaf. Another attack connected though, and cut a few of her side bangs and drew blood on her cheek. He saw a huge Rhyperior prepare a Rock wrecker apparently for her and jumped straight off Pidgeot shouting "DAWN….."

 ***Fifteen minutes earlier, Outskirts of Rota***

Dawn had brought out her Altaria, Mega-Lopunny and her Typhlosion while Brock had his Mega Swampert, Forretress and Croagunk. Soon, they had been surrounded by Rocket grunts. "Well, at least they don't have a motto" Dawn said as the hostilities began.

The grunts mostly had a load of Arbok, Weezing, Crobat and other poison types. The two trainers Pokémon made short work of them. After all of their Pokémon had been wiped out, the grunts were foolish enough to charge at the trainers themselves. Dawn punched a male straight in the face while Brock was wrestling with two more. Typhlosion had incinerated two grunts who were now lying on the ground covered with burns. Mega Lopunny had turned a grunt into her punching bag. While her ears held the guy in place, she was using a barrage of dizzy punches. Altaria was attacking from the sky. Mega Swampert had a grunt in each of his hand and was bashing them together. Forretress was playing a game of bowling with itself, knocking down any grunt who came close. Croagunk was using Poison jab and Brick Break repeatedly on a poor grunt.

Using their Pokémon for help, the two easily got rid of the grunts. They were about to go to meet Ash when a voice called from behind them. "And where do you think you're going? Leaving the party so early?" The turned to see a known duo running towards them. "Cassidy…and Biff. Or was it Bert? Or Blake?" Brock said wondering. Dawn replied to him, thinking "I think it was Michael. Cassidy and Michael, right." Butch got real mad and shouted from some distance away, "That doesn't even resemble my name. It's Butch, you idiots?"

"Butch?" Dawn said trying to rile him up even more. "When did you change your name, Michael?" Before Butch could reply, Cassidy decided to step in. "Shut up you brats", she said and sent out her Pokémon, Manectric and a Hypno. Butch followed suit and sent out a Beedrill and an Arcanine. Butch and Cassidy then flashed threw two shiny looking stones to Manectric and Beedrill. Brock and Dawn immediately recognised them. They were keystones, used to forcefully mega-evolve some Pokémon.

Dawn returned her Lopunny while Brock returned Swampert. Both of them had used most of their energy in the mega form. Butch decided to start the fight. "Beedrill, use Pin missile. Arcanine, fire blast' he shouted, apparently without any strategy. Dawn was first to respond. "Altaria, use Gust to disrupt the pin missile. Typhlosion, combat the Fire Blast with your own" she shouted as Brock decided to step in. Croagunk, use Dark pulse on the Hypno. Forretress, use spikes around Arcanine" he shouted.

The battle had been going in Dawn and Brock's favour. Typhlosion had already defeated Mega Beedrill with a Blaze powered Fire Blast, but being on his last legs, had fallen after a violent Thunder from Mega Manectric. Forretress wasn't doing better either. Arcanine had drawn him to his limit. Seeing he was losing, he had used Explosion as a last resort, and had managed to take Mega Manectric with him, though had missed Arcanine. Now, Croagunk was clashing with Hypno, and being part Dark type, was beating the guts out of Hypno. Altaria and Arcanine were engaged in long distance combat, shooting long ranged moves at one another.

Butch knew if things kept going this way, they would lose. So he decided to go for a cheap shot, and shouted "Arcanine, use Dragon Rage…on the blue girl". He smiled wickedly at that. Arcanine looked at him like he had gone nuts. He, however had been trained very had with a lot of pain to follow every command he got. Giving Dawn an apologetic look, he fired. Dawn had seen it happen, but it had happened so quickly, she couldn't dodge. The attack never hit her though. It hit a brilliantly flashing Altaria who had dived to save its trainer, who she also considered her mother.

When the flash vanished, everyone saw what had happened and Arcanine gulped. Altaria had mega-evolved, and because of her new type, she had avoided all damage. But the look she gave Arcanine said it all. Arcanine was dead, very, very dead. "You DARE hurt my MOTHER!" Altaria shouted, though only the Pokémon understood her, everyone got her message. Combining Brave Bird with Giga Impact and Dragon Rush, she used all three moves at one and literally annihilated Arcanine. Arcanine wasn't going to be able to even walk for almost a month.

On the other side, Croagunk had defeated the Hypno and was being praised by Brock. "You have lost. Surrender now, or maybe I should let Altaria have her way with you. She looks pretty eager" Dawn said, with a face that defied her kind demeanour. Butch smiled at her darkly. "Oh we aren't done yet" he said. "We were just here to delay you. Let's see how you fare against our bosses" Butch said, just as a helicopter appeared above them. Four men jumped down from it and landed around Brock and Dawn. Soon, they found themselves surrounded by a Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Shiftry and an Emboar. Suddenly, the machine at the bottom of helicopter flashed and sent some kind of electromagnetic wave which made their pokeballs useless.

Brock and Dawn had returned Altaria and Croagunk before these men had arrived and so now they were left without any defences. Thinking it would be for the best, they held their arms in surrender as one of the men laughed. "Oh you don't get to surrender, you get to play" he said wickedly and ordered his Shiftry to use Razor leaf on them. Dawn dodged the first few attacks, thanks to her training with Lopunny, but finally one connected and drew blood on her cheek. She then heard Ash shout Dawn from the sky and looked up to see him free falling.

Ash landed in front of Dawn, and quite amazingly, was able to do so without breaking his legs. He immediately put up an Aura shield against an oncoming Rock Wrecker which Dawn had failed to notice. Pikachu had simply Force palmed Tyranitar and knocked it to unconsciousness. Then he ran straight and volt tackled Emboar. He then Iron tailed Shiftry exactly on the nose, and sent an Aura Sphere straight at Rhyperior. In a matter of minutes, all four opponents were down. Then they heard a bang.

Looking up, they saw Pidgeot had flown straight into the machinery and had managed to break it, though not without fainting herself. This however meant that Ash could return her. They were about to send out their Pokémon to chew their attackers alive when a voice stopped them. "Do anything stupid and she gets it. All of them turned to see a gun pointed straight at Dawn's forehead.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted for the second time today. The attackers took hold of her and backed down to the helicopter which had landed behind them. As soon as they were in it, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet never left the gun though. Instead, the barrel of the gun caved inwards and the bullet stopped where it was. At the same time, the blades of the rotor had stopped moving and were bent in strange directions. Dawn took advantage of this and kicked the man in the groin and ran to where Brock and Pikachu were. The electric rodent had a bloodthirsty look on his face and it was directed towards the people in the helicopter. It was nothing compared to Ash though.

Ash's eyes had gone a bright blue and blood was seeping out from the corners. His hair were flying wildly and his cape was defying gravity and flying straight up. He himself was almost six feet from the ground and was floating there covered in a blue flare. Anyone who saw him had just one thought. And that was to run, and run as far as he could and hide. Lucario immediately came out of his pokeball and created and Aura shield all around the three of them. Then everything went white.

When Dawn opened her eyes, they were standing in an almost twenty feet deep crater that was about a hundred feet wide. Lying in the middle of it and bleeding all over was Ash. Dawn immediately rushed to his side as Lucario dropped the shield. There was no helicopter there anymore. Not even the people or their Pokémon. Everything had simply evaporated due to the release of sheer energy that had occurred.

When Dawn reached Ash, he wasn't breathing. "No" she cried "NO!" she shouted again to get no reply. Brock placed a hand on her shoulder, but she threw it aside. "NO!" she shouted again and hit Ash straight in the chest. Next to her, Pikachu was sobbing quietly and giving Ash light thundershocks, hoping his partner would wake up. "NO!" Dawn shouted again and hit Ash again with more power.

She then closed her eyes and prayed to Arceus, the god of all, and held her hands up a final time. What she didn't know though, and Brock was astonished to see was that Dawn's hands turned blue for a moment, and an Aura Sphere almost the size of his head appeared in Dawn's hands. She didn't open her eyes though, and still praying to Arceus, brought her hands down on Ash. His lifeless black eyes flashed blue for a moment, and then he blinked. His vision cleared, and then he saw Dawn in front of him, hands folded and eyes closed. "Dawn" he said.

Dawn couldn't believe herself when she opened her eyes to see Ash staring at her, alive. She immediately hugged him and cried "Ash if you ever leave me again, I'll find you, no matter which place in hell you are and I'll kill you again" she said. "I know Dawn" Ash said hugging her. They stayed like this for a good minute, until Pikachu decided it was getting late and shocked both of them. "Thanks" Ash muttered to Pikachu, then looked around.

Evening had fallen in Rota and they needed to leave. Ash got out Swellow, deciding to give Pidgeot a rest. Dawn got Togekiss out while Brock got out his Unfezant. "Where to?" Brock asked Ash. "Coast of Hoenn. I want to get a certain someone before settling scores with May" Ash said. Brock nodded, he already knew who that was. Dawn didn't though, but decided to wait instead. Then they all kicked off the ground.

 **A/N : That was the longest chapter till now. I originally thought of dividing it into two, but then went with the flow instead. Hope the end made up for it. Now to answer some reviews.**

 **Ash latios: In didn't think of that. Let's say Latios was too weak and could either create the soul dew and save Alto mare or keep his life. He decided for the former.**

 **Johnathen : I don't know much about Mario, so sorry.**

 **FanficFan920: Oh yeah Buneary, I forgot.**

 **Stars90 : Because Mega Lucario is one of my favourites. Dawn will have a red female lucario too.**

 **DarkestlightofHope: Yeah. Be assured though, Ash will only love Dawn. Anabel will be there only because she saves Ash and asks to marry him in return. I LOVE PEARLSHIPPING!**

 **MCRasengan: Ash has Pikachu and Lucario, and will get an aura capable blue gardevoir. Dawn will have a Red she-lucario and a blue aura capable Gallade, brother of Ash's gardevoir. They will come in next chapter, or one after that.**

 **Guest: Serena will come and she will love Ash and Dawn will leave for a while. When she returns, she will be a badass and will be able to take on and even defeat Ash, for some time only though. Serena won't get Ash though. Sabrina vs Anabel. Saves Ash. Rings a bell? Iris will be with Ash and in the Aura council.**

 **Bleachedred Shinigami Pokémon : yes, Ash will get Hoopa and Froakie in kalos.**

 **Guest, Zanzara, and Cutesaralisa: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **And that sums it all. Know that with school and tuitions and all, updates might be a little late. A week at the most. Enjoy. Next chapter had Dawn vs May, Ash vs Max (he will get beaten to a pulp) and Ash vs Drew. See you all next chapter. Also if you have an account pm me instead of a review so I can answer you there. Helps in not giving spoilers away. If not, then just leave a review. It's still great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N : Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that. I was learning how to ride a bike and I learnt I'm a really bad driver. I broke my right hand and three fingers. I had to write this chapter with my left and that's why I split it in two. Anyways, the plaster is soon going to be cut and hopefully I can go back to schedule.**

 ***Midnight, Coast of Pacifidlog Town***

Ash and co. had just landed in a silent beach at the edge of Pacifidlog town. Everything was dead silent, until Dawn decided it was too much for her. "Ash where are we?" she asked Ash, then continued, "I know you mentioned Hoenn but why here exactly?"

"Just wait a little Dawn, it should be here any minute. I kind of have an internal compass for it." Ash said being mysterious. Brock though had a hunch, though. If they were going to take revenge from May, someone had to be there. They had been waiting for no longer than two minutes when a temple suddenly appeared leaving Dawn amazed.

 ***Next day, Giovanni's Office***

"So you're saying that his little electric rodent took down four of our best pokemon, out of which one resisted his Type, and two were flat immune to it" Giovanni thundered, staring at the scared grunt standing in front of him. "And then he simply exploded and wiped everything leaving just a giant crater behind". "Yes Sir" the grunt squeaked.

"Alakazam" Giovanni called as a brown and yellow pokemon teleported itself into the room. "Yes master" he said telepathically to Giovanni. "Show me what this spineless grunt has seen" he commanded the pokemon. Alakazam then made a mental link to the grunts mind and broadcasted the scene in Giovanni's mind.

After a few minutes, Giovanni said one simple word to the grunt "Leave", and settled down in thought, mentally giving Alakazam a command to go back to what he was doing earlier. He then picked up the landline on his huge desk and dialed a number. As the other man picked up the phone, Giovanni said a simple sentence and hung up. "Tobias, I have another mission for you".

 ***Few days later, Petalburg city***

May was sitting in her room on the second floor thinking to herself. She had returned back home from a tour a few days ago and was taking some time to relax. The people of Petalburg had extended her a very warm welcome, as if she were a celebrity. They had even organized a contest tomorrow to see her skills in front of their eyes, the first one in Petalburg. She had no doubt she would win though. Drew posed some challenge, though she could still beat him.

Lost in her thoughts of how to perform tomorrow, she mysteriously fell asleep, and got carried by some telepathic power to outside her window. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair. Standing in front of her, was the one person she dreaded meeting. Ash Ketchum looked at her with bloodshot eyes and a snarl that defied his actual personality. Standing next to him was a Lucario with his hands folded.

They stared at each other for a good long minute, until Ash broke the silence. "So May, are you enjoying the life you got, after ruining mine?" "Ash...I...I" May stammered, unable to say anything. She felt for her pokeballs but remembered she had given them to the local nurse Joy. "Lost for words" Ash said, "Same thing happened to me when I saw you betray me. But why May, why?" Ash shouted the last word with such ferocity that May was taken aback.

"Ash...they were going to kill me. What could I have done?" May broke down crying, trying to earn some sympathy from Ash. "May, you do know I have Aura powers right? I can easily see when someone is lying. So stop these fake tears. They won't do you any good" Ash said, easily spotting the change in May's aura when she lied. May immediately stopped crying realizing that this was not going to work. She switched to threats instead.

"Ash Ketchum, If you do not let me go this instant, I will make sure there's no place in hell you can hide. I will kill you." She said trying her best to look menacing. "You're lying again. I can easily see it. And anyway, you are in no position to make threats. I on the other hand..." Ash drifted off into silence.

"May, you were one of my best friends. Why? Why did you betray me?" Ash asked, his patience getting lesser by the second. "Because you are a loser, Ash Ketchum. You are a freak. I liked you but you never paid attention to me, only that slut Dawn. So when I got a chance to get back on you, I took it. I got paid more than you can even begin to imagine though. And also I got two Mega stones from the Pokemon League. So I did it for money, my benefits and personal satisfaction."

"You mean to say the League asked you to do it?" Ash said with fake wonder. He already knew the answer but he needed May to say it. "Yes Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon League asked me to do it. The hate you. They always have." May said, a devilish smile on her face.

"Thanks that's all I needed." Ash said and smiled, as Brock came out of the shadows, a video camera in hand. Before May could say anything else, she fell asleep again, and Mewtwo, who had joined the gang the previous day, wiped her memories of this interaction. It would serve as a nice surprise. He then lifted her again telekinetically and took her back.

 ***The next day, Outside Petalburg Contest Hall***

A girl with sapphire blue eyes and matching hair was sitting along with two other people on a bench outside the Petalburg Contest Hall. One was a tan skinned man, wearing a long leather jacket and denims while the other was wearing a long black coat with a hood. The hood was dropped over his head while he was wearing sunglasses and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. Normally, the trio would have attracted quite some attention but today everyone was already pretty excited to see their own Princess of Hoenn, star of Petalburg win in front of their eyes.

"Dawn, are you sure you can get in the contest without attracting any attention to yourself?" Ash asked, a little concerned by what Dawn had in mind. "For the hundredth time, yes Ash. My mother told me a way that is going to help a lot. Just wait and watch" she said as she went on to get herself registered. The contest basically consisted of an appeal round with two Pokemon, and then double battles between eight co-ordinators.

"Ma'am" Dawn went and said to the nurse registering the contestants. "Yes dear" she replied pleasantly, not having the slightest idea that this girl was among the top wanted people. "I just arrived in Hoenn region, and I don't have a Hoenn upgrade in my pokedex yet, but I really want to compete in this contest. Can you do something about this." she said, making a really sad face.

"Well we don't really do this, but since you are a guest, we can make an exception. I'll manually enter you into the contest. What would your name be" she said, smiling at the stranger girl in front of her. "I'm Sky, Sky Highflier" Dawn mentally cursed herself for not thinking of a name earlier. Well she won't be using it much anyway. "All done Sky. Enjoy Hoenn" the nurse said, without a hint of doubt at the girl's fake name.

'And I'm in. You better beware May, you're going down.' Dawn thought to herself as she walked to where the others were still sitting.

 ***An hour later, Contest Hall, Petalburg City***

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the First annual Petalburg Pokemon Contest, organized in honor of the Princess of Hoenn - May Maple. Our judges for today are Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokemon fan club and our own Nurse joy. And how can I forget me. I'm Vivian and I'm honored to be your MC today" Vivian announced loudly over the Mike.

"The first round is the Appeals round where a co-ordinator will use two pokemon to show off their skills. Eight co-ordinators will go on to the second round which consists of double battles between the contestants. So let's kick off the first round by our very own Pride of Petalburg, May Maple." Vivian announced as the crowd went nearly nuts.

"Glaceon, Delcatty, Take the stage" May called as she came running to the stage. Apparently ball capsules had found their way into Hoenn as Glaceon and Delcatty came out in a shower of petals.

"Delcatty, Assist" May called out as Delcatty sent out a powerful Flamethrower. "Glaceon, face it with Ice beam". Both attacks collided in a huge burst of steam. "Now Blizzard" May called out and both of her pokemon complied, refreezing the moisture in air to a statue of a Delcatty and a Glaceon. "Now Swift" Both pokemon sent out a volley of stars that broke the statues in sparkles. Where Glaceon's statue stood, Delcatty emerged and from Delcatty's statue, emerged Glaceon. Both pokemon went back to where May was standing and bowed as the crowd went wild. May was given a near perfect score of 29.5 marks.

Other performances were pretty good, though none lived up to the standard May had set, until. "Our last contestant for the day is a someone starting her first contest in the Hoenn region. Give it up for Sky" Vivian announced on the mike and a certain someone came up to the stage.

Dawn was wearing a pure white gown along with sapphire necklace and bracelet on one hand, Her hair was left open and was dangling till her waist. She also had a veil dropped in front of her which didn't allow anyone to get a good look of her face. It was pretty important since all three of their faces were on the news every second day.

She came to the stage and everyone looked baffled as to where her pokemon were. She then whistled and as she did, a white blur sped raced across the sky from behind her. Just as it passed Dawn, another Pokemon jumped up pretty high from her back onto the blur. As it settled in front of her, everyone saw an elegantly landing Togekiss, and perched on its back, a Glameow.

Togekiss shot an Aura Sphere straight up and took off after it. When she had reached halfway, and the Aura Sphere was at its apex, Glameow jumped from her back and caught the downward heading Aura Sphere in her tail. Then facing it to the ground, began to descend. Meanwhile, Togekiss had done a full loop and was now heading straight up with Sky Attack.

Both attacks collided in a burst of sparks. What emerged was a Togekiss still heading straight up, and balanced on her using her tail, Glameow. Togekiss then used Safeguard and Sky Attack, while Glameow got on her back and used stretched her tail straight and sent a thunderbolt through it. The moves combined in a most amusing way.

Togekiss concentrated her energy into her wings, similar to Piplup using Peck, and brought out two large white wings. Glameow's tail sent out many streams of thunderbolt to the back, making the impression of a huge tail. At the same time, Safeguard prevented Togekiss from taking any damage from Thunderbolt and instead developed a greenish hue around them. Soon it almost looked like a huge bird with greenish-white wings and a huge sparkly tail, which left the judges mesmerized.

Finally, the pokemon did a whole loop and came straight for Dawn. Just before they reached close though, Glameow used Fake Out and disrupted the attack just before it hit Dawn. Both Pokemon then landed in front of her and most of the crowd, including the judges stood up from their seats. When the scores were shown, Dawn had received a perfect 30.

As Dawn was sitting in the waiting room, May came up to her. "Listen here you bitch" May snarled angrily at her with a scowl. "Your disgustingly weak Pokemon have no chance against me. This is my contest, my city, my people. And you are just an outsider. You should quit while you are ahead, else I'm going to wipe the floor with your ass." As if on cue, the screen flashed just then, showing it was May vs Dawn in the quarter finals.

 **A/N: So nothing much happens. It is kind of a filler chapter. But next chapter, Dawn vs May, Ash vs Max and Ash vs Drew. Tell me what pokemon they should use. I have a couple options, but I think I could use some suggestions. Writing next chapter begins as soon as my plaster is removed. Now to the reviews.**

 **TravellingMan93: I am thinking of the same thing.**

 **Ash latios: Latios doesn't always, but he will after the O-ball.**

 **All others: Thanks!**

 **Finally, I got an idea while reading MCRasengan's betrayal story. There is going to be a war in Alto mare. Should it be destroyed to fuel Ash's rage even more or not. Something tragic has to happen, right. Anyways, hoping to update soon, and not ride a bike anytime soon. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

`Chapter - 7

*Evening, Contest Hall, Petalburg city*

"Welcome back everybody to the exciting second round of this contest today" Vivian announced on the mike. "The first match of this round is going to be one of the, if not THE MOST anticipated match today. Our very own veteran May Maple vs the rising star Sky Highflier, who entranced us in her very first performance in the Hoenn region. So let's get this party started."

May and Dawn both took position on opposite sides of the stage and got ready to begin the match. But before Vivian could start it, Dawn spoke up looking straight at May through her veil. "May Maple, you are a traitor, and you don't deserve the respect these people have for you. You should be jailed and thrown out of the city for what you did. You betrayed someone who trusted you and considered you one of his greatest friends. Moreover, you did it just for money and personal gain. You are a selfish bitch"

Nearly every person in the crowd went nearly crazy at what this newcomer girl had just said, and began booing her and shouting curses at her. May herself was furious. "Who do you think you are and what are you talking about?" she said, visibly shaking. "You know damned well what I'm talking about" Dawn said and raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the big screen went blank and then a video appeared on it. At the same time, it was playing in nearly all of the TV channels, thanks to Mewtwo, of course.

May was sitting and a chair and talking to the wanted criminal Ash Ketchum. She confessed that Ash was innocent and that she had betrayed Ash because for her personal gain. Everyone in Hoenn was badly taken aback to see that. Most of the people had been watching the contest on TV and this startled them badly. May saw herself confessing all this and the previous night came back to her. She was now on the verge of crying. The crowd which was cheering for her a few minutes ago now despised her. Even her parents weren't able to look at her and her brother was nowhere to be seen.

She looked at the girl standing in front of her as she took off her veil. Mat nearly fell over when she saw her. This was the girl that had beaten her at the Wallace Cup. The girl she hated most. One of the most wanted criminals - Dawn Berlitz. The crowd which was already pretty surprised from the earlier events now nearly went mad. A group of policemen led by an Officer Jenny came running towards her but were stopped short by the appearance of a Swampert and a Ludicolo. "I'm sorry officer but this road is closed" Brock said, with a smile, then continued. "But the road to my heart is still open. Why don't you accompany me-" he was cut short by the appearance of Croagunk behind him. "Well since you are here, why don't you join the party?" Brock said to his toxic Pokémon as the fight between him and the officers started.

While Brock held off the police officers, Dawn showed May a pokeball. "I think someone wants to have a word" Dawn said and opened the pokeball which released a Manaphy. "May" said, looking at his 'mother'. May looked heartbroken to see him, but was taken aback by the hostile look in his eyes. "Manaphy? What have you done to him?" May demanded, taking a threatening tone. She was answered by Manaphy instead. "May. You betrayed Ash. You framed him just for yourself" he said, with tears in his eyes. "I considered you my mother, and Ash my father. You betrayed him, and by that, you betrayed me. My mother would never do something like that. Never, ever ever. I couldn't believe it, but now I can see it clearly in your eyes. You are NOT my mother!" He said the last few words with such ferocity that May was taken aback.

May fell to the ground and shed a few tears. When she looked up, Manaphy was already gone. Dawn was still there though, looking at her with a cold face. Dawn knew this was what she deserved. She had a hand in making all three of their lives so miserable that they couldn't even show their face in public. She had this coming. May then stood up and looked at Dawn straight in the eye. Anyone who would have seen her would have run for his life. And this look was directed straight at Dawn. She wasn't worried though. Dawn knew she had to win this fight, for Ash.

May immediately threw two pokeballs, and as soon as the Pokémon were out, called out "Blaziken, Blastoise, mega evolve". Dawn knew this was going to be a tough battle. Blaziken was May's starter, and Blastoise had a reputation for being great tanks as well as good attackers. In their mega-form though, their power levels were much higher than normal. Dawn sent out her Pokémon as well. "Go Typhlosion, Lopunny" she called out. In a moment both her Pokémon were out, and Lopunny had mega-evolved. Mega-Blastoise and Mega-Blaziken vs Typhlosion and Mega-Lopunny. This was going to be a battle for the ages.

*15 minutes ago, Petalburg Audience Stands*

May and Dawn had just taken their place at the stage. Max was sitting with his parents and cheering for his sister. He was now an actual Pokémon trainer, and had come pretty close to winning the Hoenn League championship that year. Suddenly, he saw a Pikachu standing at the edge of his row, and looking at him. Pikachu were quite rare in Hoenn. He remembered the trainer with a Pikachu who had taught him all the basics, but disregarded the thought. That guy was a pathetic trainer, and a criminal. Thinking a little, he decided to catch the Pikachu.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be back soon. I just have to get some snacks for myself." he said to his parents sitting next to him and then went after the Pikachu that he had just seen going out of the door. He followed after it as it ran to a big field a little far from the contest hall. Soon it stopped in the middle of the field. Just as Max was about to throw a pokeball, a voice stopped him cold. A voice he dreaded hearing the most. "It's been long hasn't it, Max?" Ash said from behind him.

Max immediately turned around and gave him a look of utter disgust, which was exactly mirrored on Ash's face. "What do you want, you loser." he said with irritation and concealed fear. "I don't believe calling the person, who used to be your idol, a loser are good manners, Max?" Ash said with a devious smile.

"I'll call you what I want" Max said with a scowl. "You are a loser who can't win a single battle. You're pathetic and you are a criminal. And I'm gonna prove to you what a bad trainer you are by beating you here and now. Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle" he said, with a wicked smirk and took a pokeball from his belt.

"Well then, let's get started" Ash said and took a pokeball of his own. They both opened them at the same time. From Max's pokeball, emerged a cunning looking Linoone while Ash released Infernape. Max decided to start with a powerful attack. "Linoone, Giga Impact" he shouted as Ash just raised a brow. That Linoone was pretty fast, even for a Linoone. But Infernape had already been trained way past his limits. He just dodged to the side so fast, that all Max saw was an afterimage.

"Try that again, Linoone" he called out. Linoone had already recovered thanks to his incredible speed. Max might have been a traitor, but he sure trained his Pokémon well. Linoone tried to attack Infernape again but failed. "Infernape, Mach punch, straight to the ground" Infernape moved faster than Max had ever seen a Pokémon move, and before he could say anything, Infernape had already punched Linoone to the ground, unconscious.

"Hmph, that was just my weakest Pokémon, you haven't seen my full power yet" Max said, her fear now visible through the brave façade he was putting up. "Go Mightyena" max shouted, releasing the faithful canine he had met during his travels. "Mightyena, Scary face" Max shouted as soon as the canine Pokémon materialised into the battlefield. Infernape didn't even bat an eye.

"Let's show them how its done. Infernape use your scary face" Ash commanded. The result was Infernape making his fiercest face of rage and Mightyena running to hide behind her trainer's leg. "What, you're scared of that puny monkey" Max said, glaring at the poor Pokémon. "Go and use Crunch" he commanded. Mightyena, though scared, decided to obey her trainer, and ran straight at Infernape and jumped. Ash didn't even need to command this time, Infernape already knew what to do. Just as Mightyena jumped at him, he unleashed a point-blank Flamethrower. Mightyena fell down, completely burned.

"Uh" Max commented and returned her. "That isn't the way to treat your Pokémon, Max. Haven't I taught you anything?" Ash scolded him, smirking as Max's face became one of evident rage. "You are a loser" he shouted, and threw two pokeballs together. "Slowking, Breloom, take that chimp down" he shouted. As the two Pokémon materialised, Ash just looked amused while Infernape flashed a deadly grin. He Mach punched the Slowking straight in the gut and then Iron tailed Breloom before Max could even give a command. "Damn" Max commented and released his Metang. "Breloom, energy ball, Metang, Meteor Mash" he commanded both of his Pokémon.

"Infernape, lets finish this. Fire blast" Ash shouted. Unfortunately for him, Max had already anticipated this. "Slowking, disable" he shouted just as Infernape took a deep breath. However, nothing came out of infernape's mouth and he took both attacks at once. "Yes" Max exclaimed "Now Slowking, psychic to hold him. Metang, Meteor Mash and Breloom, bullet seed" he said.

"Infernape, use dig to get out" Ash shouted but Psychic drew him out of the ground and Infernape took another critical hit straight in the chest. "Well, looks like you're one Pokémon down, loser" Max smirked at Ash, just to see him smirking back. "Oh, not just yet. What do I always say, Max? It ain't over till it's over". And just as he said this, the smoke cleared to show a badly bruised, but still standing Infernape.

But Infernape had taken many hard hits. He suddenly cried out his name, and with a flash of light, Blaze had activated, giving him a well needed power boost. "Ok Infernape, let's see what you learnt from charizard, Blast Burn!" Ash shouted, and a sphere of pure blue colour erupted from infernape's open mouth and headed for the combatants. As it turned white, any hope of surviving this escaped them completely. Everything suddenly turned white and so much heat erupted that Ash had to put up and Aura shield. He decided to be generous enough to make one around Max as well. When all was over, Ash recalled Infernape with a word of thanks and turned to go.

"Oh it isn't over yet, Ash. I still have my ace" Max shouted, and threw another Pokémon that revealed a Gardevoir. Ash looked at it for a split second, then decided to stop. "Go Lucario" he said, and Lucario came out of his pokeball himself. " _Ready for battle, master_ " he immediately took a battle stance. Ash decided to ignore the fact that Lucario called him master again for the moment. It was then that he noticed Gardevoir was shining. In a few moments, Mega Gardevoir stood before him. "Well this just became interesting" he said.

"Lucario, Aura sphere" he said, testing his luck. The Mega-Gardevoir took it like it was nothing. "Our turn. Gardevoir, Hypnosis" Max said. "Lucario, close your eyes and use your Aura senses" Ash shouted. This was the best counter they had come up with so far for moves like hypnosis. Max decided to shift on the offensive, and take control. "Gardevoir, keep teleporting so he can't keep track of you and use Psychic, repeatedly. If he opens his eyes, use hypnosis" Max commanded. It was this plan that had led him very near to winning the league. But this was Ash, and he was a lot tougher.

"Fine then, Lucario lets hit everything, use earthquake" Ash shouted as he saw Lucario take yet another Psychic. Lucario, immediately stamped his foot on the ground and jumped, creating a tremor that stopped Mega-Gardevoir from teleporting. "Now, Vacuum wave" Ash shouted, but before the attack hit, Gardevoir had already teleported. "Well, I didn't think I'd need this but what the hell. Lucario, Mega-evolve" Ash shouted.

In a flash of light, Lucario mega-evolved to take a more powerful form. It was now Mega vs Mega. Gardevoir tried to take a shot at Lucario from behind him, but he had already moved, thanks to his boosted stats due to Mega evolution. They were both on equal footing and neither was ready to give an inch. Then a plan formed in Ash's head.

"Lucario, calm mind, and keep at it" Ash said. Max decided Ash was preparing for a final blow, and he needed to end this quick. "Gardevoir, Psychic full blast" he shouted. Just as he did though, Lucario opened his eyes. He had already gotten the command from Ash telepathically through Aura. He ran straight at Gardevoir using Quick Attack and then shifted to a full power Force Palm which took Gardevoir full force. When it was over, Gardevoir was lying on the ground, back to her original form. "Looks like it's over Max" Ash said returning Lucario.

"NO" Max shouted, tears streaming on his face. He then called out in his loudest voice. "Jirachi, if you ever considered even a little part of me as your friend, come here now and help me". What he didn't know was that somewhere, miles away, a Pokémon opened his eyes, long before his time, and immediately teleported to his friends rescue. _"Max, Max what happened",_ Jirachi spoke to a crying Max in front of him. Max opened his eyes to see his childhood friend floating in front of him, but jirachi was already going through Max's memories after the time he had left them.

" _Max, you betrayed Ash. Max how could you? After all he did for me. After all he did for us?"_ Jirachi said, straight in Max's head, looking horrified. _"And what have you become Max. You starve your Pokémon to make them stronger. You release the weak ones. You're not the Max I knew. You're not my friend"_ Jirachi mentally shouted at him. _"And for all that you've done to your Pokémon, you should learn how to live like one"_ Jirachi then sent out a big burst of light and when it was gone, Max was no longer there. What was standing there, was a Psyduck wearing Max's glasses. Jirachi, then vanished back to his cave. Ash was too amazed at that turn of events. Even he had not anticipated this. When he looked to where the Pokémon was standing, the Max-Psyduck had already scurried off to the contest hall. Ash followed it as he went through the backdoor of the arena and saw Dawn standing on one side of it, while at the other end, May was on her knees crying, and the whole audience was booing her and throwing garbage at her. The Psyduck was next to her, and Drew was comforting her.

*15 minutes ago, Contest Hall*

Dawn had just sent out her Mega-Lopunny and Typhlosion, while May had sent her Blaziken and Blastoise, both of which had mega-evolved. May called the first shot, going with raw power. "Blastoise, Hydro pump", she commanded. Dawn retaliated with her own move. "Typhlosion, Fire blast to counter, Lopunny, Sunny Day".

The hydro pump was neutralised by the fire blast resulting in a cloud of steam, as the sun got even brighter. Dawn then commanded Lopunny without speaking so May couldn't hear her. May was shocked when she saw Mega Lopunny emerging out of the mist with a Return and headed for Blastoise. "Dammit, Blastoise, withdraw" she called out. Lopunny collided with Blastoise's hard shell, barely causing any damage to him, but leaving a noticeable dent. "Now Blaziken, Sky Uppercut on Lopunny" . "Lopunny, retaliate with High jump kick. Typhlosion, Flame Charge" Dawn commanded.

Lopunny's foot and Blaziken's forearm collided in the middle of the battlefield, and it became a contest of strength. On the other hand, just as Typhlosion reached near Blastoise, May commanded "Hydro cannon" and Blastoise immediately followed her. This caused Dawn to smile. The battle had gone exactly as planned. As soon as Ash had told her about May's strongest Pokémon, she had been working on a strategy. It was time to test it.

Lopunny noticed Dawn's smile and knew it was time, so she let go, and jumped back. "Now Typhlosion, Eruption around yourself." The Eruption acted as a shield and protected Typhlosion from taking any serious damage. Blastoise though couldn't move. "Now Lopunny, Solarbeam" The attack, due to the previous Sunny Day, was charged instantly, and obliterated Blastoise. When it faded, Blastoise had reverted back to its normal form and had swirls for eyes.

"No, Blastoise. Dammit!" Blaziken felt May's rage at losing her Pokémon due to their bond of Mega Evolution, and it made him even stronger. "Blaziken, combine Brave Bird and Flare Blitz" May shouted. Blaziken knew if he did that, he would surely faint from the recoil, but seeing May like that, still executed the move. Dawn was too surprised, and because of that, typhlosion got hit straight in the chest, making both of them faint. But Dawn still had Lopunny standing, so technically, she was the victor.

May got frustrated at seeing this, and in spite of what Blaziken had done, ran to him and kicked him. "You…..pathetic…..Pokémon. You couldn't even defeat this girl. You don't deserve to be my Pokémon". Seeing a Pokémon treated like this made Dawn's blood curdle. "You don't deserve to be called a trainer" Dawn said to May. "This Pokémon risked all he had for you. And this is how you treat him, you truly disgust me. Since you don't want him as your Pokémon, I'll take him" Dawn said, and took Blaziken's pokeball from her. She then returned him after giving him an Oran berry.

May got on her knees, crying, and the whole audience was booing her and throwing garbage at her. Drew came to her side and tried to comfort her. Suddenly a psyduck ran to her and began to telepathically communicate with her, just as Ash reached the arena. "Well, looks like I'm too late" said Ash to Dawn. Just then Drew pointed to Dawn. "You. I'll battle you, and I'll teach you a lesson". Just as Dawn was about to retort, Ash got in front of her. "You wanna battle, try me. I've barely gotten a fight today" said Ash yawning and then smirked. "Fine" said Drew. "Let's go outside".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You wanna battle, try me. I've barely gotten a fight today" said Ash yawning and then smirked. "Fine" said Drew. "Let's go outside". With this, both Ash and Drew went outside, with Dawn following them after giving a pitiful look to a sobbing May.

When she came outside, Ash and Drew had already taken positions opposite each other. "Looks like we all got to test our strength" Brock said, coming from behind her. "Yeah, that's true" Dawn said without turning her face away from the battlefield.  
"Go Roserade" Drew said, his expression stoic. Roserade appeared out of his pokeball just as Ash threw his own pokeball. Buizel appeared on the battlefield, his arms crossed. Drew immediately started the fight. "Roserade, use Petal Blizzard". "Buizel, Water Counter shield. Then Blizzard" Buizel easily stopped the petals from reaching him. Drew, as soon as Buizel used Blizzard, immediately commanded "Roserade, Sunny day" The sun intensified, and turned the snow from Blizzard into water drops.

This worked out against him as Buizel's ability Swift Swim activated and made Buizel much faster. "Buizel, use Aqua Jet" Ash called out. Drew realised, he'd have to take a hit if he wanted to land one. "Roserade, Counter it with Energy ball" Drew smirked, knowing that Grass moves were super effective, and Buizel would receive much more damage than Roserade. Just as both Pokémon were about to collide, Ash called out "Now freeze it using Ice Punch.

"What?" Drew stared in shock as the outer surface of the Aqua Jet froze, and the move turned into an Ice Aqua Jet.

The Energy Ball was nothing compared to the power of Buizel's move, and when the smoke cleared, Buizel emerged without a scratch while Roserade was spread on the ground, swirls for eyes. "Damn" said Drew and sent out his next Pokémon. "Let's go, Pinsir".

"Huh, that's new" Ash said, remembering Drew never owned a Pincir when he knew him. "That's not the only thing that's new" Drew smirked as he revealed a bracelet with two key stones embedded in it. "Pinsir, Mega Evolve". A bright light engulfed Pinsir and when it faded, it was mega-pinsir, looking even scarier than before.

"Pinsir, use Focus energy" Drew immediately commanded knowing this would be a tough battle. "Buizel use Water Pulse" Ash commanded. "Pinsir, straight ahead." Drew commanded as Pinsir went head on into the Water Pulse. As he reached near Buizel, Drew commanded "Now Revenge" Buizel got a hit square in the chest due to the sudden attack. He winced as it was a critical hit.

"Well, if the big guns are out" Ash smirked. "Buizel, combine Whirlpool and Surf". A huge whirlpool, almost twice its normal size headed for Pinsir. Drew saw only one way of escape. "Pinsir, fly straight up" Unfortunately for him, Ash had already thought of this, so just as Pinsir flew up, he saw buizel who had risen using Sonic Boom on the ground. "Send him down using Hydro Pump" Ash commanded smirking as Buizel followed. Now freeze everything using Blizzard.

This was a battling combination Ash had developed after seeing Dawn use combinations in her battling style. The result was that pinsir got completely encased in the ice crystal. "Now shatter it using Brick Break" Ash commanded. "Pinsir, use Toxic around you" Drew called as Buizel was about to hit.

Buizel's punch broke the ice and got through to Pinsir. Unfortunately, this poisoned him. Pinsir however was done for and had reverted back to its original form. Drew smirked, his plan was working. "Go Flygon" he said. Ash didn't want buizel to continue fighting while still poisoned. So he returned Buizel and gave him a Pecha berry. "Let's go Swellow" Ash said, sending out his next Pokémon.

It was now an air battle, as both combatants circled each other in the sky. Ash decided to start the battle. "Swellow, Aerial Ace" . "Flygon, retaliate with your own" Drew immediately ordered. Both attacked head on, and being powerful Pokémon, sent shockwaves through the air. Ash decided to try out their new move. "Swellow, Boomburst" Ash called out. However it seemed drew knew the move too. "Flygon, Boomburst you too"

The two attacks caused huge sound waves which caused all of them to cover their ears. "Ash, can't you keep the noise to a minimum" Dawn called out, clearly irritated. Ash decided not to reply and focused himself on the battle instead. It seemed both of the combatants were evenly matched. Ash started to think of a strategy. "Flygon, don't give them room to breathe" Drew smirked "now Draco Meteor". Ash's eyes went wide. This might be a problem. But then he smirked, he had thought of a plan. "Swellow Double team" he called out, and then commanded it using his aura to his the real swellow below Flygon till the meteor ends.

As expected, all copies were wiped out, but Swellow emerged without a hitch. "Now, Giga Impact" Ash called out and Swellow got in a critical hit from below Flygon. Drew knew he'd have to use a powerful attack to damage Swellow, so he called out again "Flygon, Draco Meteor, full power"

Ash knew this was going to happen, and it was crucial to his strategy. "Swellow, use Aerial ace to get in close" he then relayed the rest of the strategy to Swellow via Aura. As Flygon needed a moment to charge, it gave Swellow enough time to get in close quarters. Just as Flygon sent the meteor up, Swellow took hold of Flygon by the tail and tossed him up, smashing him into the meteor. Draco meteor, being Dragon type, was super effective, and Flygon was out and crashed.

Drew returned him and was about to send out his next Pokémon when sound of helicopters alerted them. Drew's smirk grew into a laugh as he said "You fools…..I had already alerted the Pokémon League of your presence. Those helicopters probably contain the most powerful trainers. You can't beat them all. I was just stalling you for them to arrive."

"Damn" said Ash as he recalled Swellow and sent out Mewtwo. He conveyed what he wanted via Telepathy and Mewtwo looked at Drew for a few seconds, then they all teleported. May came to Drew and put a hand on his shoulder, as Drew looked weirdly at her. "Who are you? Are you my Momma? I want my momma?" Drew said as he sat down and started sobbing. Then May realised what had happened. Drew's memory had been wiped down right to when he was an infant. This left May standing there as a crowd of people gathered around her and shouted curses at her to die and go to hell.

 ***8 km from Pokémon Ranger HQ, Mt. Silver***

It had been a quiet day. Pupitar had done nothing but eat berries all day. It had been pretty hard on him, when his mother Tyranitar, the protector of the forest had died. But all that was in the past. It was now his duty to look after the Pokémon. Suddenly he heard a little commotion a little from where he was. It seemed like humans, so he went to check it out.

He saw three humans there, one of which he recognised instantly. It was Ash, the person who had taken care of him when he had hatched. **"Ash"** he said telepathically. Ash looked behind him and immediately recognised him. "Larvitar, it seems you've evolved. How've you been, buddy?"

Pupitar immediately came and hugged Ash, or more like tackled him. "Easy boy" Ash said, patting him on the head. "Does Ash know that Pokémon" Dawn asked Brock, seeing as how the Pokémon was acting like it belonged to Ash. "Well, it's complicated" Brock said, and explained to Dawn in short about what had happened. When he had finished, Ash had already left on a walk with Pupitar and Pikachu. So the both of them decided to prepare lunch. Ash returned about half an hour later, a little sad, with Pikachu on his heels.

"Hey Ash, Lunch is ready" Dawn called out to him. **"Ah, lunch cooked by our dear Ash's love interest. That's gotta cheer you up"** Pikachu said to Ash via his aura. "You know Pikachu, I think Lopunny would like some time with you after that battle. She deserves a prize after all" Ash retorted back. This made Pikachu stop laughing immediately.

"Wow, it's delicious" Ash said after he had eaten some of the food. **"No surprise there, seeing who prepared it"** Pikachu said, teasing Ash again. Ash just glared at Pikachu which made him quietly snigger. "So how'd it go?" Dawn asked Ash striking up a conversation with him. "Well.." said Ash "Pupitar said he would love to come with me but unfortunately couldn't. He, after his mother, was the protector of the Pokémon who live in the forest. And so he had to stay to protect them"

"Oh, that's sad" Dawn said. They had almost finished eating when suddenly Ash dropped his bowl and Dawn dropped the spoon she was holding. Both of them had suddenly experienced a traumatising fear and heard a cry for help coming from the hillside. Brock heard none of it but seeing Dawn and Ash cringe like that told him something was not right.

Both of them were very near the ground, with a group of Mightyena attacking them. No matter how hard they tried,, they couldn't move. It seemed like they were in someone else's body. Then they both heard a cry of help and they were back. "What was that…?" dawn said after that was over. "Wait, Dawn, you saw that too? I thought only I saw it because of my Aura Powers" Ash said to Dawn, who looked just as surprised as him.

"Wait..Now that I think of it, I think Dawn used Aura too when you fainted near Rota because of the big explosion you caused. But I thought I had seen something else. I guess that explains it" Brock said. "Well whatever it is, we can debate that later. Right now, it seems we have a Pokémon in danger" Ash said and left to the side of the hill, where he thought the aura came from. Brock and Dawn followed without a word.

They soon were in the forest. A little distance away from them, were two Kirlia who were cornered by a pack of five Mightyenas. However, what intrigued them even more was that the two Kirlia were blue coloured where there was normally green. As they ran near the place, one Mightyena pounced. One of the Kirlia covered the other with itself and shouted 'Kir Kirlia' and, quite amazingly, sent out an Aura shield. However, when everybody had just heard the Kirlia's call, Dawn heard the words **"Away from my sister, you dog"** Dawn was shocked and stopped where she was.

Ash ordered Pikachu a quick attack, and within a second all five Mightyena had already been hit. As soon as they stood up, they fled immediately. **"Who are they"** Ash suddenly heard the smaller Kirlia, which was hidden behind the other speak through Aura. He extended his own Aura and told her they were friends. She seemed quite surprised at being able to communicate with a human. Dawn reached the other Kirlia and asked "Are you all right?" Quite amazingly the Kirlia answered her **"Thanks, I'm fine"**. Dawn was shocked to hear a Pokémon talking. Sure she had seen Ash do it, but to be able to talk to some of his Pokémon, but to do it herself was a huge feat for her.

"Ash, why am I able to talk to this Kirlia?" Dawn asked Ash. "It seems like these two Kirlia are shiny, and are somehow able to use aura. Since they were in a life and death situation, they extended their Aura for help. And since you and I were the only Aura users around, we immediately bonded with them" Ash explained to Dawn and Brock, and also used his Aura to explain it to the two kirlia.

 **"So what now?"** the elder brother Kirlia asked Ash. "Well, if this had happened normally, I guess the trainer would have tried to catch the Pokémon, but in this case, I leave the choice to you. **"Let's go, brother. I like this boy"** the little Kirlia said to her brother". "Fine" he said **"But only if you promise to take care of my sister** " the Kirlia said to Ash. "Believe me, she'll become so strong under Ash that she could take care of you" Dawn told him with a smile. Satisfied, the brother Kirlia pressed Dawn's pokeball and let himself be caught. The smaller sister Kirlia did the same with Ash's pokeball. Soon both of them were caught and the group headed back to where they had ate.

 **A/N: Yo hoo…another chapter done. Seems like I'm on fire. Well, gotta make up for lost time. If someone thinks May wasn't punished enough, you are right. She will return and Ash will fight her this time. Be sure to leave you suggestions. I may be the one typing, but it's your story after all. Also leave me some of your favourite stories for Pokémon. I will check them out. Keep reviewing…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***Five months later, Mt Silver***

Ash was standing on the edge of a cave which they had turned into their temporary resting place while they were on Mount Silver. Ash often visited Pupitar, who was a Tyranitar now. It had been almost a year since the day he had escaped custody. There were still three years left till the tournament would begin so both he and Dawn would still train each day.

Pikachu came up to him and quietly nuzzled his foot. Everything seemed peaceful. Suddenly he felt an attack come near him and he had to bend to avoid it. "C'mon Ash, stop staring at the scenery, it's the same each day. Lets practice our Aura moves" Dawn called from behind him.

Ever since they had discovered Dawn had Aura, Ash had begun training her in it. He had also learnt how to properly use the staff to awaken someone's Aura and had already awakened Brock's. "Coming Dawn", he said, giving a smile which he knew Pikachu would tease him about later.

 ***Pokémon League HQ, Goodshow's office***

Tobias was standing in front of Goodshow who seemed highly concerned. "Tobias, what have you found? Any evidence on where Ash Ketchum might be? It seems he has completely disappeared after the Petalburg incident" Goodshow asked the man who simply looked uninterested". "Well, you could say that. Although the Pokémon Ranger HQ near Mount Silver did call once on sightings of a human who matched his profile. We could look into it" Tobias answered.

"And what about our contact? Is 'she' here yet?" Goodshow asked, seeming as excited as a little kid about to be offered a treat. "She should be here any minute. She'll be sent in as soon as she arrives. Now for the tenth time, please stop bothering me! I have a mission you know" Tobias said annoyed. "Uh yes, although I gotta ask, what is this secret mission that you are so obsessed with?" Goodshow asked. "Oh just something I like doing" Tobias said with a wicked smile.

Tobias then proceeded to leave the office. In a few minutes, a cloaked woman walked down the hallway to Goodshow's office. Anyone who saw her felt just one emotion – Fear. Wearing a purple battle dress, the woman had hair that were white as snow and struck out in every direction. But the most captivating feature was her eyes. She wore a cracked visor over her eyes, but even that couldn't hide the glowing red pupils she had gotten as a result of being pushed into an alternate dimension. Her face had a long scar running all the way across her left cheek, and countless others from fighting Pokémon.

As she entered into the office, Goodshow was immediately taken aback by how fearsome the woman looked. He however soon regained his composure and said with a high yet shaky voice. "You must be Hunter J. I have a mission for you and I can offer any price you like"

Hunter J looked at him with interest. For the president of the Pokémon League to contact him this way, things had to be serious. This was a good time to exploit the league in any way possible. Carefully analysing the situation, she asked him "What's the mission?"

Goodshow had been waiting for this. He knew that Hunter J already knew Ash due to having already entangled in the past. "I want you to find the boy, Ash Ketchum, and capture him, dead or alive. Once done, you can keep his Pokémon for yourself. Also if any of his friends stop you, you are allowed to kill them too"

Hunter J was a woman who mostly kept her emotions to herself. But hearing this mission was one of the things which made her smile. These were the kind of missions she liked. She could kill the boy, keep his Pokémon, and still get paid. She still remembered him and wanted a payback.

 ***A little more than a Year ago***

The aircraft J was in had just crashed and the windows had broken. Water was seeping in all around her. She ran from the control room to where the escape pods were located. However, before she could reach out, water came crashing in and threw her into the side of the aircraft. A large piece of glass crashed against her face and left a huge gash over her left cheek. Gathering all her strength, she pushed herself out of the window, and tried to swim to the top of the lake. However, there was something more than just her body weight pulling her down.

Looking down, she saw her ship vanish into the depth. However, it hadn't crashed. Then she realised what was going on. The ship had just gotten sucked into the rift from where Azelf had emerged earlier. She tried to escape the vortex, however was soon overpowered and fell into it.

When she passed through it, none of the water passed with her. The ship that had passed earlier lay dry, and her crew was helping each other get off. She looked around and saw that she was standing on a kind of black rock that stretched endlessly in all directions. Above her was a red sky dotted with what seemed like black stars. Once her crew of fifteen had all gotten out, she went on with them to explore it, as most of them had not received much injury. They had been walking for almost what seemed like an eternity when they saw something in the distance.

Feeling relieved, they ran towards it and were absolutely shocked when they found it was the ship they had crashed in. No matter which way they went, they found that they would always end back at the same place. It soon became known to them that they were on a circular planet, almost 10 kilometres in diameter, and there was no way of escape. Soon they realized that none of them needed any food or drink, or had any need to sleep.

They thought of it as a blessing since they could think of a way off this planet without any problems. However, even after what seemed like months, they couldn't come up with anything. When it seemed like a year had passed, some of them started losing their minds, and attacking others. Even the Pokémon couldn't resist it, and many were driven mad. Time was of no meaning in that dimension and they were caught in an infinite loop. Another ten years passed, and one by one, all of the humans had killed themselves, or been killed by someone else. J was the only one who had survived along with a couple of other Pokémon. Having nothing else to do, they simply kept of training day after day.

After what seemed like centuries, only Hunter J, and her two Pokémon Drapion and Salamence remained. J had begun to grown aware of a great power inside of her. It soon manifested itself as an energy that could be made into anything – a sphere for attacking, or a shield for defending, and thanks to it, she could also understand her Pokémon.

After a long stretch of time, getting used to this power, one day as she was sparring with her Pokémon, she released an extreme amount of power, much more than she had ever managed to do before. To her amazement, it actually opened a portal. Barely able to contain herself, she immediately returned her Pokémon and jumped through it. She found herself surrounded by a huge amount of water.

Having used all of her aura power in opening this portal, she lost consciousness and floated to the top of the water body. A man found her and helped her regain consciousness. When she awoke she came to know of her surroundings. She found that while to her, centuries had passed; only a few months had passed in this world. Team galactic had been destroyed and the boy Ash and his friends had gone criminal.

She tried to eat but it seemed she was repelled by it. She soon found that because of staying too long in the alternate dimension, she no longer needed food or water or sleep. When the man who had saved her returned, instead of thanking him, she killed him. It seemed, killing was the only thing that seemed to satisfy the intense hunger she had developed inside her. So she began to take missions of assassination or capture and within a few months had surpassed her earlier glory. She had also managed to locate, and with the help of team Rocket's O-ball, capture a very unique Pokémon, that she kept for her own private sake.

 ***Goodshow's office, Present time***

"So, what do you say, hunter J? Would you take this mission? You know as well as I do that you want revenge from the kid, right?" Goodshow asked her, trying to gauge her reaction. "Fine" she said, her smile getting wider. "It has been some time since I have unleashed my full power"

 ***Team Rocket HQ, few hours later"**

"Ah Tobias, how has your mission been going?" Giovanni asked Tobias who had just entered his office. "On schedule" said Tobias smiling. "Though it would go faster if that damn Goodshow didn't keep bothering me now and again". Tobais had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Anyways" he continued. "I have already captured Kyurem, Regigigas and Genesect. And I already have Giratina and Latios secured in O-balls. And I'm going to transfer Darkrai today. Then I'm going to go after one of the Sinnoh legends, probably the space one. That's Palkia isn't it" Tobias said, wondering to himself. Giovanni smiled a big smile. It seemed everything was going well. Once they removed Ash from the picture, everything would be just perfect.

"Well I gotta say, I'm proud of you, son. You have truly proved yourself" Giovanni said, patting Tobias on the back.

 ***Few hours later, Research Lab, Rocket HQ***

Tobias had just released Darkrai and was talking to him. "Well Darkrai, now you stay here while I shift you from this ball to the O-ball. However, Darkrai knew he wasn't gonna give up so easily, and had already thought of a plan. Tobias recalled him and put him in the poke ball.

He then placed Darkrai's pokeball and the O-ball on the two slots of the Pokémon transfer machine. He then started the machine. As it did, Darkrai felt itself being released of the power of the pokeball and being caught in the bonds of the O-ball. Before they could touch, however, just as the bonds of the pokeball left him, Darkrai immediately transported himself to the reverse world.

Normally, such a travel would have not been possible, as Giratina would have immediately driven him back from his realm, but since Giratina was already captured, he could do this. In the actual world, Tobias was thoroughly surprised when the O-ball remained empty. It took a while before he realised Darkrai had escaped. "Well darkrai" Tobias said to himself. It seems you really did escape. You were always a clever one, weren't you? But with Pokémon like Giratina, who needs you" Tobias chuckled to himself.

Darkrai however, was fully focused on finding Ash. He was the one person who could help him. Just like he had helped Darkrai save his home – Alimose town. Darkrai wanted to repay him so he focused all of his power on locating the boy. He soon recognised the Aura from Mount Silver, however, it was a lot more radiant and brighter than before.

As he came out of the Distortion World, he immediately stopped dead, as almost a dozen Pokémon had their attacks pointed at him.

"Ah Darkrai, I felt you before when you locked onto me. Now where is Tobias" Ash said, conversing with Darkrai directly in his mind. Darkrai, decided not to answer and instead relayed all he knew and how he had escaped to Ash. It wasn't much since Darkrai was in his poke ball most of the time when important meetings and all happened. "Ah, so that's what they're up to" said Ash as he relayed the information to Dawn and Brock.

"Well Darkrai, I'm sorry for my earlier behaviour. We are all thankful for you giving us this information, and you can stay with us as long as you want. Though, I guess we gotta move soon" Ash said to Darkrai. **"Well, actually** " Darkrai said, speaking for the first time since he had come **"Ever since you helped save Alamose town that day, I've wanted to come with you. Can I?"** Darkrai asked him

"Well sure" I know you will be a great help to all of us, and a power to be reckoned with. If you want to join me, all I can do is be grateful" Ash said, giving him a smile. **"Also Ash…can you ask all these Pokémon to calm their attacks…you're making me nervous"** Ash suddenly remembered the dozen or so Pokémon waiting for his command.

"Calm down guys" he said, signalling his Pokémon to stop charging their attacks. "Darkrai is a member of our team now. Treat him like family" Ash said, which got him a cheer from his Pokémon. "Dawn, Brock" he said looking to his friends. "We leave for Kalos tomorrow"

 **A/N: And that's it, another chapter done. Nothing major happens just kind of filler, though we did get Hunter J's story. Next chapter, the most badass villain of Pokémon (in my opinion) returns. Let's see who can guess the special Pokémon she has with herself. Hint – it's a legendary and it's shiny. And when it joins Ash's team (it will though not permanently, more like mewtwo), it will become one of the strongest, if not the most powerful Pokémon he is. Also tell me what you think of Tobias' team. If you want a Pokémon in Ash's or Tobias' or Dawn's team, PM me or leave a review. And keep guessing. See ya next chapter…Ciao!**


End file.
